


Courting your Lies

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Lies, M/M, Marking, Marriage, Pheromones, Playboy, Scenting, Submission, Werewolf Courting, taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: A new alpha arrives on his bike and Jongin pretends he’s unaffected by the territorial challenge. It is only him who’s challenged as the new alpha couldn’t be bothered. It seems he is on his own mission. It irks Jongin when he smirks as if he knows Jongin’s biggest secret.
Relationships: SeJong - Relationship, Sekai - Relationship
Comments: 341
Kudos: 492





	1. Introduction

Jongin sits comfortably on the bench with his group of fans surrounding him with overflowing attraction and needy pheromones. Next to him is his loyal, childhood friend Taemin, who’s also indirectly enjoying the attention. It is a normal thing for Jongin to bask in attention. He loves it since he is trained play with his natural smoldering gaze and looks. Jongin leans against the bench, tilting his head slightly under a branch to block the direct sunlight from entering his eyes. He doesn’t want anyone of these standing omegas to get wet at the sight of his beautiful brown eyes. Omegas; they are all mostly shapeshifters and Jongin is one of them too – a wolf. He is born to an alpha and an omega. By nature, Jongin should be an alpha. Since young, his parents had taught him all the alpha ways so when the time comes, Jongin would embrace his wolf naturally. Now Jongin blends well with his wolf as he’s gifted with his destined wolf.

Jongin smiles sweetly, languidly looking up to a pretty omega as she flips her hair with a charming smile. Jongin flashes her his million dollar smile and she swoons so did the rest. Next to him, his best friend scoffs, unaffected by Jongin’s charm. She speaks to him dearly, talking about his looks and charms. It is the same thing over and over again. Jongin has heard them since he was fifteen and now he’s twenty one.

He has the godliest look among all the alpha males which makes him the most desirable among the swarm of omegas. They call him sunshine in secret but Jongin knows it as news travel faster than birds in their community. He got the nickname for his tan skin and bright smile. It is also said that he scent is somewhat like the sun. He smells like the first sunlight gracing the earth with the upmost comfort. Jongin loves how they would talk about his scent because he can never smell it on his own. Jongin has good physiques too. His height and figure would make all the omegas want him as their alpha; to be protected and dominated. Jongin doesn’t believe he is that tall until one day, a petite omega stood next to him.

“Hey,” Taemin nudges him and Jongin looks to the direction Taemin is looking. Someone new is riding into the compound. That new presence has almost everyone on the ground turning their eyes and Jongin hates how the interest shifts. He is supposed to be the only one getting all the attention. Jongin scowls as the black bike purrs smoothly towards the parking shed. Jongin swallows uncomfortably when the omegas around him whisper about the rider’s firm thighs. Jongin sends them a glare but gets unnoticed as they are focused on the unknown rider.

Jongin grips the bench as he leans to crane his head to look. To say he is not interested is a lie because he should see who he will be standing against. The bike stops under the shed and the rider kicks the stand confidently. He obviously knows he is being watched and Jongin knows that well. He sometimes exaggerates his actions to fuel reaction. Soon the black helmet comes off and Jongin raises his eyebrows at the man’s clean and neat haircut. He is yet to turn around and sweep Jongin's position but Jongin is confident with his top position. “Found someone new?” He teases the omega in front of him and she nods without looking at him. “Since you’re not planning on getting any mate, I might as well try my luck on someone else.” She replies and unconsciously Jongin frowns.

It is always about finding a mate. Everyone he knows is talking about finding a mate. Even at home his parents are telling him to start looking for a mate instead of playing around, hooking up with different omega every week. “Why stay with one when you can have plenty?” Jongin winks at a male omega and the later looks away with redness on his cheeks. Jongin brings his attention back on the rider and catches the man fixing his short hair through the bike’s mirror. Jongin scoffs inwardly, shaking his head. He rolls his eyes but licks dry lips. He is anticipating the man to turn around and reveal himself. From his broad back, Jongin could guess the other is also an alpha. Only alphas could gather attentions like this and on cue, the other turns around without sparing anyone a glance.

He is stoic and proud. His look says it all. He is arrogant on his legs, with chest pushed out in a manner that warns anyone from messing with him. His jaws are sharp; exceptionally sharp which narrows down to his chin, making his face small but dangerous. His most prominent feature will be his eyebrows to which Jongin notes from quite a distance. They adorn his deep eyes perfectly but at the same time they are unreachable. Jongin continues staring as the obvious alpha strides on his long legs with hands in his pocket. Something bubbles in Jongin’s guts. He hates the dominating pheromones and he hates how his inner wolf is dying to fight over, win the claim. Jongin takes a deep breath and looks around to make sure no one saw him mentally challenging the other alpha. “His pheromones are quite powerful unlike yours.” Taemin notes and it takes all of Jongin’s will to stop himself from spilling hate.

“He needs them though. Otherwise he would be squashed don’t you think?” Jongin says, imagining that the only reason the other alpha is releasing powerful pheromones is to stay in a higher position. “I don’t think he’s doing it on purpose.” Taemin says and Jongin turns to send his best friend a look before rolling his eyes. Taemin is obviously affected by the alpha and he can see it through Taemin’s eyes. “We can really sense his wolf.” Taemin whispers, “As if it is walking next to him.” Taemin continues and Jongin turns to look at the alpha again. He hates to admit that Taemin could be saying the truth because It does seem that way.

As the new alpha walks closer, Jongin clenches his jaw. To others it would look like Jongin is already challenging the other but that doesn’t seem to be the case for the arrogant alpha. He narrows his eyes, making his stance more intimidating than usual. Unconsciously Jongin swallows and when their eyes meet in a blink, Jongin knows he’s fucked. His rapid heartbeat is too loud for his own ears and his hidden wolf is wilding in his mind. Jongin tries to keep his expression as neutral as possible as the other continues to stare at him.

Everyone around them starts to whispers and murmur, indicating a possible fight. Jongin hears someone saying that he might lose the fight and the other says he might have to submit. His guts boil at the thought of submitting and for that, Jongin glares back. He stares back without blinking and the other too, stares back. It is a fight for sure and Jongin doesn’t want to lose. Call him childish but he is not giving up easily and neither is he submitting. But his confidence wavers when the other’s lips starts to move, slowly forming a smirk. Jongin burns in anger when the other flashes him a smirk, a mocking smile. It’s an obvious mockery and with that comes a wave of doubt. Jongin clenches and unclenches his jaw, silently sniffing the air to detect his own pheromones.

Fear starts to build in him. Jongin keeps his eyes fixed on the other alpha but he is no longer confident. This man is challenging him in another way and Jongin isn’t sure if he’s ready for it. He is carrying a huge secret and Jongin fears that the other might have caught his secret. A dramatic music plays from somewhere behind his ears as the other alpha leaves with another smirk. “What is wrong with him?” Jongin hears Taemin mumbling and mentally Jongin replies, “I don’t know but I am doomed.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real secrets are not the ones I tell.   
> by Mason Cooley

Jongin tries to dismiss the thought that his secret is out. He looks around the class, watching his classmates closely for any changes in their behaviour. Gossip spreads faster than fire and it would be faster than light itself when it comes to Jongin. He swallows nervously as he looks down on his note, trying to keep his mind occupied with better thoughts. Yet, his treacherous mind keeps bringing him back to the moment.

“Sehun,” Jongin glances at Taemin, “His name is Sehun and he is an alpha.” Taemin informs and Jongin saves the name in his mind; the name of his nemesis. He wonders if Sehun knows his name and instantly Jongin blinks his eyes. He shouldn’t be thinking of what Sehun would think of him. The other probably knows him. Jongin pretends to be not interested and starts copying notes from the board. He is good at masking his emotions. He tries to copy down the notes but unfortunately he couldn’t. “I feel like punching him in the face,” Jongin mumbles, finally feeling better and he hears Taemin snickering.

“He’s not here to challenge you Jongin,” Taemin tells him in that soothing, motherly omega tone. Jongin wavers and shivers but refuse to break his walls. “You wouldn’t know. He would love to be in my place.” he answers nonchalantly, shrugging as he writes another line. Jongin partially believes Sehun wants to be in his position because imagine having so many omegas desiring for you. Taemin surely couldn’t relate and Jongin doesn’t feel like sharing the position. “I don’t think he sticks his rod in a new hole every week,” Taemin sends Jongin a deadly glare and instantly Jongin shuts his mouth.

Jongin sulks quietly, staring at his ugly handwriting. “You know I don’t do that,” Jongin says, scrunching up his nose in a silent protest. He might hook up with a new omega every now and then but Jongin doesn’t do the deed with them. “You leave them dry and high.” Taemin answers him and Jongin sags on his seat, refusing to argue longer. “I don’t actually,” he mumbles silently and looks out the window. Jongin knows he doesn’t leave the omegas he dates hanging. He would tell them his intentions before asking them out and they would agree by their own will. Jongin’s intention remains the same although his partner changes. Jongin would always want a company so he could show his parents that he’s trying to get a mate.

“Stop sulking now,” Taemin slaps his arm and Jongin jumps slightly, sending his friend a tired look. “Let’s go to the café,” Taemin invites at the same time mumbling how Jongin is an alpha when he sulks and pouts at little things. Jongin frowns at the statement but twists his friend’s words, “That’s why I am the cute, sexy and charming wolf in the college.” Jongin sings, teasing Taemin as he latches on the other’s body like a bear. They walk through the corridor together and all of a sudden Jongin gets knocked on the shoulder.

He stops and untangles himself from Taemin to stare at the moving figure. He knows the back view very well; Sehun. Jongin knows the other did that deliberately, to anger him and fuel whatever unseen issues they have. Jongin continues glaring until Taemin drags him, “Stop it.” Taemin scolds, a typical omega behaviour. Jongin glares at Taemin too but shuts his thoughts.

The journey to the cafeteria is torturous as Jongin has hundreds of dilemma going through his head; is he at fault for inviting an enemy or if he’s right for initiating this challenge? Jongin tries to smile at a table of omegas as they perk up to see him with stars in their eyes. Jongin could smell them, nose catching each sweet flowery smell. He walks to his usual table and sits with his legs wide open under the table. His manspread adds extra charm to his whole ‘performance’ and he loves the little effects his gives to interested omegas.

Jongin muses curiously as he catches a figure he didn’t mean to see at the food lane. He smirks knowingly as he continues watching, mind coming up with plans to embarrass that person. Before he makes his way there, Jongin calculates every action mentally. He better not make a fool of himself instead of the other. Confident with his plan, Jongin strides to the food lane. He hears the omega in front of Sehun squealing and he feels better about himself; omegas still swoon over him in the presence of another alpha. He doesn’t need to look at the other alpha to know that Sehun is watching him.

Ignoring the alpha, Jongin gets in the lane. He smiles at a male omega, complementing his soft orange sweater. Jongin knows his way with words and he plays them well, “Orange,” he purrs, squeezing himself in front of the male omega, “I had some for dessert last night,” Jongin says, trailing his eyes down from the pair of black eyes to the pair of dark but supple lips. “How do they taste?” the omega questions and Jongin smiles. Male omegas would always initiate conversations whereas the female ones will be too affected by charm and pheromones to respond. “Sweet I must say,” Jongin licks his lips and turns around to move in the lane. He better not hold the line but a sense of accomplishment bursts in his chest when he caught a glimpse of Sehun’s uncomfortable expression.

So the stoic, emotionless and arrogant alpha has a weak point. It pleasures Jongin deep in his guts to know that Sehun hates dirty talking. Sehun can scare him with his expressions but Jongin can chase the other off with his words. He grabs a plate from the stack and starts scooping some green vegie, engrossed in his thoughts until he hears someone clearing their throat. “Jongin,” Jongin stops to look for the soft voice and finds a female beta fidgeting on her toes. Great. He’s getting a confession in front of Sehun.

“You are?” Jongin asks and when he realizes he’s holding the line again, he steps out of it. He has some conscience for the others and that adds to his extra charm. “May,” she replies, shaking nervously and to make her feel better, he chuckles and grabs her hand. “It’s okay, don’t be nervous May,” he tells her sweetly and she giggles,

“It’s not you that’s making me nervous,” she replies softly, pushing her hair behind her ears. The gesture makes Jongin smile and he tilts his head curiously for her to continue, “Sehun was,”

The name has Jongin turning his head and he finds Sehun standing head to head with him. The other has his usual smug expression but Jongin’s changes to a frown and discomfort. Jongin can feel his wolf shaking, trembling slightly by being close to Sehun but he quickly controls his emotions before his wolf’s action unveils his weakness.

“He’s not ‘alpha’ enough that my presence is making you nervous?” Sehun speaks to May, ignoring Jongin’s presence all together and he hears May laughing, “You were staring,” she answers and Jongin finally notices the small crowd around them. They are possibly getting interested with whatever is happening. “I wasn’t staring at you,” Sehun spits rather rudely and Jongin catches May frowning, “I was staring at him.” Jongin turns to give Sehun a lazy look.

“Am I too attractive that you can’t keep your eyes off me?” Jongin smirks, enjoying the small twist in the situation. Sehun shrugs, “Not really. I was wondering what’s with your scent.” Sehun says, dragging his eyes all over Jongin’s body. The card flips again and this time Sehun has an upper hand. The colours on Jongin’s face are at the verge of disappearing but he manages to look away and smile. Sehun frowns as his eyes and nose does their job on finding out what’s so suspicious about Jongin’s scent. Jongin bites his lips as the alpha feeds his suspicion. Jongin has nothing to say but his hiding wolf is enjoying a more powerful wolf’s presence. “You’re hiding your wolf and your scent is mild,” Sehun says, taking a step closer to break into Jongin’s personal space. Jongin looks into Sehun’s eyes as the other stares into his,

“So?” Jongin whispers and clears his throat to ask again, “So?” This time, he asks with confidence and looks directly into Sehun’s eyes. Jongin knows that when he’s confident, his eyes are sharp and scary. So he has nothing to worry as Sehun continues looking at him. But in a second, the confidence rattles. Sehun takes a step back and slowly he is adorning his face with a smirk. Jongin starts to panic. Without saying anything, Sehun walks away and his heavy, intimidating pheromone leaves too. Everyone would have noticed and caught the pheromones. It was only Sehun’s pheromones filling the air. There’s nothing of Jongin in the air.

Jongin stands on his spot, gripping his tray tightly. “Hey, what’s up? Everyone is whispering that Sehun cornered you.” Jongin turns to give Taemin a glare who appeared out of nowhere. The poor omega shuts his mouth immediately. “He didn’t fucking…” Jongin couldn’t even finish his sentence and he walks away with his food tray to his table. He pushes his hair back angrily and slumps the tray on the table. Taemin didn’t follow him to the table and Jongin is thankful as he could use some moments to think clearly. Sehun is definitely playing a game here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh wait!! don't click the (x)  
> do leave me a comment before leaving  
> it would mean a lot :D
> 
> xoxo


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I live more than a double life, honestly. I have so many personalities, I live more than a double life."  
> Denzel Curry

Jongin decides to go home. He contemplated on the decision for a few minute, standing in front of his dorm with a look of dissatisfaction. It’s a block full of alphas and knowing that a new alpha made his presence, Jongin doesn’t feel like facing Sehun for the third time today. He walks home which will take him about twenty minutes but after walking for some time and getting bored with his own walking speed, Jongin decides to run. He runs without shifting into a wolf and runs with all his will. In human form he isn’t as fast as his wolf but at least running is faster than walking.

“Mom!!” Jongin screams for his mother as soon as he reaches their spacious compound. He catches his breath, wiping the sweat on his forehead when a foreign space catches his attention. It’s a row of trailing flowers in a pot and he curiously takes a few steps towards it. They are tiny flowers which somehow look like roses. “Those are Japanese Roses.” Jongin hears his mother and quickly welcomes her in his arms. Unlike the men in the house, she is a petite woman. He stares at her features lovingly and leans down to place a kiss on her forehead.

“When you come home in the middle of school, I can’t help but wonder if something happened.” She hooks her arm around Jongin’s arm and they walk hand in hand into the house. Since Jongin is the only son, he gets pampered a lot but at the same time he’s given extra care and trainings from his father. “I need to clear my head,” he tells her, ignoring how she’s sniffing his shirt.

“Where is dad?” He interjects her before she could ask about the unknown scent on his jacket. “He should be back now since you’re here.” Jongin nods and widens his eyes at the variety of food on the table. His stomach rumbles happily and quickly grabs a plate to fill his stomach. His mother notes on how hungry he is and she joins him around the table, filling his plate with more food. Jongin loves being home and momentarily he forgets he has some trouble.

“I have to go back soon though,” Jongin tells his mother sadly. Avoiding his trouble doesn’t mean he could avoid his classes. Jongin has an evening sports class and his absence will be highly noticed if he skipped. “Oh,” His mother frowns and pouts, “I will be back after that.” Jongin assures her and she perks up happily. She promises to cook more food and Jongin had never been this happy for a free meal; home cooked, delicious, with lots of love.

“Wait for your dad. See him before you leave,” she reminds him as Jongin helps her with the dishes. Living with both an alpha and omega gave him a great advantage. He’s capable of doing the alpha tasks and he excels in the omega tasks too. “I will. I wanted to ask him something.”

The casual look and wide smile on his father’s face told Jongin that he didn’t have to worry about anything. Jongin trusts his father and his father is always the first one to detect if something if off with him. When he was younger, Jongin had some trouble with his wolf. His father noticed it before anyone else. It was difficult at first, to manage his human mind and wolf mind but with his father’s help and training, Jongin manages to overcome that trouble. Jongin meets his father quickly, promising the older that he will be back for dinner.

Jongin reaches the basketball court earlier than anyone else and he heads to the changing room to change into his sports attire. He dumps his duffel bag in the locker and takes his jersey to the changing room. The silence in the men’s dressing area is weird. He has never been here when it’s quiet and Jongin finds the empty space slightly intimidating. He quickly jumps out of his jeans and pulls up his shorts. After changing his shirt, Jongin brings his clothes back to his locker and hears familiar voices. His classmates are finally here.

The training went fine. It went as usual; a lot girls, cheers and needy omega scent. Jongin goes back on feeling good about himself but at one point he’s lost. Jongin stared at the ball bouncing in the court without wanting to get to it, to score and to hear the crowd cheer for him. He loved it but now he questions everything. What if everyone actually knew his secret but refuses to let it get to him.

The secret he’s carrying is getting heavier day by day and he doesn’t think he can hold it any longer. He remembers that one day when someone questioned him about his wolf. Jongin didn’t give him a definite answer. He gave a vague answer filled with confidence and arrogance. Everyone is curious on why Jongin is hiding his wolf when he’s an alpha. He even masked his natural scent. Everyone was curious at first because no wolf would hide themselves and mask their scent. Exposing wolf and scent is necessary but Jongin is hiding himself. The other alphas in his college find it weird at first but with time they ignored him and focus on catching their mates. Right now, Jongin doesn’t think his secret will last long with someone like Sehun, challenging him.

Jongin goes back home after training and before he leaves, he promises a beta girl for a date during a weekend. A date would mean that he’d get a chance to go to town and Jongin loves going to town. He loves going to town at night. He loves the lightings and he particularly loves the cool breeze. Sometimes he wonders why the wind is warm in the morning but instantly the smart side of him scolds him.

Jongin’s mother greets him by the door and again she holds him in a motherly hug. The family gets together for dinner. The table is full of delicious food and the aroma hits Jongin’s nostrils hungrily. He helps serve his father some chicken and his mother fills his plate. “How’s work dad?” Jongin asks as he brings a spoonful of rice into his mouth. He uses his fingers to tear the chicken and stuffs his already full mouth. “The same,” his father answers and Jongin knows what that means. He smiles knowingly, happy that everything is well for his dad.

“Dad,” Jongin calls the alpha, twiddling his spoon as he hesitates with a question. His father looks up to him, eyes turning slightly worried, “Is there any chance the scent blockers I’m using will wear off?”

“No chance. As long as you stay away from the rain.” His father answers and Jongin nods; he is slightly assured that no one can do anything against it except the nature which he can definitely avoid. Jongin continues cleaning his plate without any worry but his father distracts him by clearing his throat, “Jongin…” His father calls him,

“Mom mentioned she smelled someone from your jacket,”

Jongin looks at his mother immediately, showing her his betrayed face. He pouts when she shrugs innocently and reluctantly, Jongin faces his dad. “Someone new in college dad,” he mumbles, ignoring the important information; information regarding the person’s wolf. “Smelled like an alpha,” His mother chips in a little too excitedly and Jongin sighs silently. He glares at her direction without looking up. His father seem to get interested with that information and starts to dig more, “Is he making friends with you?”

Again Jongin rolls his eyes. The elder alpha knows Jongin has troubles befriending alphas and here he is, acting as if Jongin is in high school. Jongin gets uncomfortable when his parents behave like this. “No dad, he’s not. He was interrupting me when I was trying to get a date.”

“Jongin,” His mother’s disappointed tone catches him off guard. “Stop doing that please,”

“Do what mom?” He asks back angrily, getting annoyed at the fact that he’ll be lectured about the same thing over and over again. She hates how he dates different wolf every other week. This issue got worse when his father starts interfering, asking him to look for a mate and settle down. “Dating,” she answers his question. “You know you shouldn’t be dating any wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hint is somewhere between what jongin's parents are saying...


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used to think that one of the great signs of security was the ability to just walk away. - Jack Nicholson

Chapter Three

Jongin stomps out of the small living room angrily and heads to where he’s safe without anyone telling him what he should do or shouldn’t. Jongin runs up the stairs to his rooms and closes the door with a loud bang, frustratingly pushing his hair back. He is frustrated; beyond frustrated if he can measure it. He is just absolutely disappointed with life and this is the only way he can turn his life around. Of all the people, his mother should have understood him but seems like she isn’t. She is speaking like every other wolf mother now.

Jongin pulls off his top and lies on the bed, facing the ceiling with his hand covering half his face. His temperature is rising quickly thanks to his flaming anger and Jongin glares at the fan, hoping that it will help him cool down. He cannot stay here. The environment and event is not helping him calm down thus affecting his bodily temperature. Jongin puts his shirt back on and jumps out of the window. He couldn’t care less if his mother would be hurt by his actions.

Jongin runs back to his dorm to find solace in his own, personal closed four walls. As soon as he returns to his room in the dorm, Jongin feels a lot relaxed and he’s able to breathe properly. Jongin checks the corners of his room; sniffing the blockers he had kept there and assures his doubtful mind that he’s safe. Jongin leaves his window open and walks into the small attached bathroom. He freshens up quickly and gets under the covers.

He shifts and turns on the bed but he couldn’t sleep. He thinks of some starry nights, he imagines something nice which would help him fall asleep but still he couldn’t. Shutting his eyes, forcing sleep to take over is a failed plan too and Jongin gives up on his attempt to sleep. Jongin shrugs his blanket and sits up on the bed. He stares out of the window, looking up to the moon which is shining beautifully, lighting up the dark sky. Maybe he should take a walk and clear his mind and without thinking Jongin walks out of his room.

It’s almost midnight. Most of the alphas are asleep. Some are awake, probably watching movies since Jongin picks up distant sound of videos playing. One has a company over and Jongin could imagine how badly it would reek all around in the morning. Jongin shakes his head and passes quietly towards the staircase. He pockets his hand, checking for the permanent scent pouch and raises his head high confidently. Jongin takes a quick look at his surrounding and gently he takes a deep breath.

The cool breeze reaches every pore in his body and eventually, the stress and anxiety leaves him. Jongin takes another lungful of air and he walks along the pavement leisurely. The view around him isn’t great but the view above is beautiful. Jongin makes his way towards the small garden between the dorms and makes himself comfortable on one of the stone bench. He sits on his lower back and rests his head against the chair, looking up at the sky. “So beautiful,” Jongin whispers softly, watching the twinkling stars. One of the stars is big and bright, attracting Jongin’s gaze only on it.

“The famous Jongin is star gazing alone?” Jongin snaps out of his trance, sitting straight to look at Sehun. Jongin frowns unhappily and the alpha welcomes himself, on the other end of the bench. Jongin scoots away without answering, with a dying need to stand and walk away. “Don’t you have a girlfriend to accompany you? Or they only fall on your feet in the daylight?” Sehun continues to speak, questioning Jongin about his personal stuffs.

“What do you want from me?” Jongin questions Sehun instead and beside him, Sehun straightens his long legs. The slight movement spreads Sehun’s woody scent towards him. Jongin gets highly aware of the actual alpha scent and tries to control his breathing. If he manages to control his breathing, he will breathe in less.

“Nothing actually,” Sehun replies with a small smile. The smile however looks like a smirk from Jongin’s view and it triggers him in every possible way. There’s obviously something and Jongin knows it. “I just want to rile you up,”

Jongin fists his fingers and clenches his jaws. He knows Sehun is up to something, messing with him when Jongin doesn’t even know Sehun. In short, Sehun is messing with Jongin for no reason. “Rile you up, bring you to the edge and catch you at your weakest.” Jongin is completely baffled at Sehun’s words.

“What is wrong with you?” Jongin asks, his voice displaying his confusion and shock clearly. “I don’t even know you. I have never met you and you’re here, sitting next to me, challenging me.”

Jongin regrets speaking so much because he has got to breathe a lot and Sehun’s alpha pheromones starts mixing up with his. “We don’t know each other,” Sehun says, nodding, “True.”

“But I am not challenging you, Jongin.” Sehun continues, glancing up to look at Jongin. Jongin stares back at Sehun. He wavers a little when the moonlight shines on Sehun’s face, exposing the alpha glow on his face. Jongin swallows nervously when Sehun swallows and the bump in his throat moves up and down. Jongin blinks his eyes, looking away when Sehun’s sharp nose, pink lips and intense eyes starts affecting him. Jongin thinks about what Sehun said. If Sehun doesn’t mean to challenge him, what is Sehun trying to do?

“I am warning you, Jongin.” Sehun whispers. Jongin hears him loud and clear despite the low voice and growl coming from the alpha wolf.

“Warn me for what?” Jongin asks back, spatting at Sehun with his careless words and ‘unaffected’ face. He makes sure he looks cool and nonchalant and Jongin is confident he did look unfazed with the way Sehun’s face darkens. “A lot is coming your way from now Jongin and believe me, I’ll be there, watching you.”

Sehun speaks slowly, sending goosebumps to Jongin’s skin. Jongin can feel those words crawling on his skin, making him shiver in an unknown fear. Yet, Jongin scoffs and stares lazily at Sehun, “Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story will get longer now. It is somehow getting more complicated than i initially planned and I have no choice but to indulge my ideas hahaha. I like how it's going. The pace and the updates. it's less burdening for me and I can easily reach a target. I hope i can continue to give updates and do please continuously support me. Thank you
> 
> Also I love reading all your assumptions about this story. /wink


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you reveal your secrets to the wind, you should not blame the wind for revealing them to the trees.  
> \- Khalil Gibran

Jongin has never felt stalked before but now he feels like he is being followed. Everywhere he goes, Jongin could sense Sehun’s presence. It could be his fear overpowering his mind, it could be his consciousness playing tricks on him but he feels it. He feels Sehun lurking everywhere, scaring Jongin for no reason. Day by day, Jongin’s walls shakes. He’s freaked out about Sehun knowing his truth and he tries to run away from the alpha.

Every time Jongin speaks to someone, he catches Sehun standing in front of him with his own group of friends. Sehun’s eyes will be on him (Jongin can feel it) but each time he looks at Sehun’s direction, the alpha isn’t looking at him. When Jongin entertains an omega or a beta that’s trying to woo him, Sehun passes by with a loud huff and he would turn to look at Jongin with a warning in his eyes. Jongin hates the fact that Sehun has so much power over him and it boggles Jongin that his blockers aren’t exactly working against Sehun.

It is date night today and Jongin promised the omega girl that he would wait for her at the new food booth in town. Initially, he thought of going there together with her, have a talk along the way but with Sehun tailing him everywhere in school, Jongin doesn’t want to risk being followed to town. So, Jongin puts on his best t-shirt, jacket and favourite black jeans followed by a simple pair of sneakers. He heads out early so he could walk there. Running would make him sweat too much and obviously that’s not a nice view for a date night.

As he walks, Jongin plans to bring the omega out for some street food once they had their dinner only if she’s okay with a second round. He reaches the joint on the dot and laughs when he spots her making her way, with her beautiful hair waving along as she jogs towards him. Jongin beams brightly and pulls her into a hug, “I hope you’re hungry because I am famished.” Jongin helps her with the door and places a polite hand over her waist. “Quite hungry.” She replies and Jongin catches her nervousness.

“Don’t be nervous,” he chuckles, observing how she’s hesitating on her chair. She fidgets with her fingers and tucks her hair behind her ears shyly. Jongin continues to smiles, “I am overwhelmed knowing that this isn’t a real date but we’re behaving like we’re on a date.” She says and Jongin can’t help but to scratch his own head. He tells her to pick something from the menu, at the same time suggesting if she would like some dessert.

Jongin enjoys being with her. For some moment, he forgets about a creepy alpha and lets himself free with her. He becomes himself; engaging her with simple games before dinner and assures her to be herself during dinner. They are clearly having a good time and Jongin wishes she can remain as his friend for a long time. “You’re a nice guy, Jongin. I wish we can be more than this,” she whispers while staring at her empty plate. Jongin catches hope in her tone but he can’t lead her on, “I am sorry Mia. We can only be this, best friends. Nothing more.” He tells her apologetically and reaches out to hold her hands. “I know, but a girl can hope right?” She winks at him playfully and Jongin knows she’ll be friends with him for a long time.

They split the bill after arguing for some time. Jongin insisted that he should pay but Mia insists they should share so to make things fair they played rock, paper and scissors. Obviously, Jongin lost. Jongin mentally made plans for dessert while they were eating dinner. He thought they could have ice cream at one of his favourite joint but unfortunately it's raining rain, “Oh,” Mia frowns at the sky unaware of Jongin’s plight. Jongin frowns at the sky too and he massages his temples in dilemma. “I have to go now Jongin,” she says and Jongin could not think of being nice to her so he nods and watch her leave. He has his own troubles to worry.

By the time she’s out of his sight, the rain starts to get heavier and Jongin couldn’t bring his feet to move. But, he should rush back to the dorm. In his anxious state, Jongin licks his lips and contemplates on life. He considers the risk he will be taking. He turns to his left and right, checking the area for someone familiar. Thankfully he sees none and Jongin quickly makes a run to the nearest bus stop. The moment he reaches the bus stop, Jongin could smell himself. It’s still mild but it will get worse and his body heat will make things worst. Jongin wipes the water droplets off his face and stares at his wet shirt. He did not expect for things to turn like this and he pushes his hair back frustratingly. Even his hair is drenched and, “Fuck I feel like punching someone,” Jongin whispers angrily. He’s angry at himself, he’s upset about how the plan took 180 degree change.

To make things worse, Jongin hears footsteps approaching. Each step he hears tears his heart and kills him slowly. Jongin shuts his eyes, hiding the pain, concealing his embarrassment and fists his hand. Everything he has made before this, the wall he had created for himself and the image he built will shatter in less than a minute.

“My, my, my,” Jongin hears. It’s painful for his ears to hear the voice he hates so much. “A drenched kitten,” he hears a scoff, full of tease and dominance. Now that his blockers are losing their functions, Jongin is highly affected by the tone and presence. His skin tingles in both fear and anticipation. His wolf mewls in the presence of another wolf. Jongin stares at his shoes, ignoring the sight of another pair of shoes in front of his. A droplet of water falls from his hair but it doesn’t reach the floor. A palm reaches just in time to catch the droplet and Jongin swallows. “So your blockers aren’t working huh?” Jongin clenches his jaw and braves himself to look up, into Sehun’s eyes.

“So arrogant still?” Sehun sings with a smug appearance on his face. Jongin wishes to wipe that smirk off his face but any contact with an alpha now will trigger his wolf. “What do you want Sehun?” Jongin asks and it might be a wrong question since Sehun takes a step closer, face to face with Jongin. Sehun’s pheromones circles around Jongin, hugging him dangerously and it takes all of Jongin’s will to stand straight.

“I want you,” Sehun answers, looking into Jongin’s eyes but at the same time he licks his lips and looks into every part of Jongin’s soul. Jongin feels exposed and naked under his eyes and his knees weaken when he catches the scent around them. Sehun ‘wants’ him.

“You’re delusional Sehun. Leave me alone,”

“I will get what I want Jongin and you have no choice but to give in,” Sehun teases, mapping Jongin’s arm without touching him. Jongin stares at Sehun’s hand over his hand and swallows. He has an option; he could leave and ignore Sehun.

“Everyone has a choice,” Jongin replies, feeling smart.

“Of course, I will you give a choice.” Sehun says, walking around Jongin and comes back to face him, “One, you give me what I want.” Sehun start by raising one of his fingers, “Two, you can leave but I won’t guarantee that I will keep my mouth shut.”

“The hell is wrong with you!” Jongin screams and pushes Sehun away harshly. The alpha stumbles back but his smirk is still there. Jongin wants to desperately punch the alpha on his face. “Are you blackmailing me?” Jongin asks, confused with the whole situation.

“Like I said, I get what I want. It’s your choice Jongin.”

“What is that do you want again?” Jongin is a little confused with Sehun, “What do you want from me?”

“I want you, the real you.” Sehun whispers, “Two days to decide Jongin and I will look for you.” Jongin glares at Sehun. Two days is a long time. He could kill one particular alpha in 48 hours or he can prove Sehun wrong

“By the way,” Sehun leans closer, lowering to his neck, “You smell delicious, Jongin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i won't forgive you guys if you don't share your frustrations  
> hahahaha


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's meant to be will always find a way  
> ― Trisha Yearwood

Jongin locks himself in his room, stressing out about Sehun. He took Sehun for granted and now he’s in deep trouble. Jongin didn’t expect Sehun to find him in town; wet and drenched like a puppy. He didn’t expect Sehun to sniff him and catch his true self. Jongin is very sure Sehun now knows Jongin’s wolf and it kills Jongin silently. Whatever Jongin has built for himself will now crumble before his own eyes. It will kill him to submit to Sehun but he should not take Sehun’s warning lightly now.

Jongin clenches his scent blockers in his hand, glaring at it. If this thing did not betray him at desperate times, Jongin would still be safe and hidden. His wolf grunts in him, begging Jongin to be released and free. Jongin shakes his head, denying the wolf’s wishes. Jongin’s heart twists weirdly. His wolf had betrayed him once and now the scent blockers. Angry tears starts to stream down his cheeks. This twist in fate restricts his life and Jongin wants to scream and shout at nature.

Despite denying his wolf, Jongin exposes his wolf in the safety of his own room, in the four walls. The wolf leaps out of him and curls itself in front of Jongin. It knows Jongin’s frustrations. It accepts Jongin’s hate. It tries to befriend Jongin but after all these years, Jongin couldn’t accept his wolf. He cups his face is desperation, crying to himself with no one to comfort him. He has always wanted something more but he’s given so less. He expected something big but is given something so little and it frustrates Jongin badly. He knows he’s capable for more.

In the midst of crying and blaming fate, his wolf walks over to him. Jongin watches as the wolf sits next to him with its tail, hitting Jongin’s legs lightly. It is trying to comfort Jongin. A small part of him is thankful for his wolf’s gesture but the huge part of him refuses to acknowledge the help. He’s in this dilemma and trouble because of it. Jongin moves away, standing up to head to the bathroom. He’ll deal with his emotions himself.

Jongin gets ready for bed but reality hits him like a truck. He will have to face Sehun on Monday and looking at the time; only a day left. He curls in his bed thinking of the best way he can avoid everything. His head is messed up, his life is messed up and now Sehun is going to bring more problems to him. But, Jongin takes a deep breath and tries to think rationally.

Sehun wanted something from Jongin. Jongin stares at the ceiling thinking of all the possible things Sehun would demand from him. First of all, Jongin doesn’t know if all these will benefit Sehun. After thinking and cracking his head, Jongin could think of any reason. It is messed up and there’s nothing Jongin could do than face Sehun on Monday.

Monday comes faster than usual for Jongin. He gets ready half-heartedly, hoping that maybe he’ll fall sick in the middle so he could escape classes but it seems fate fucks him over again. Jongin walks to class with his bag hanging on his left shoulder. His brooding look attracts more attention than usual and he hears some female squealing on how hot he looks. Jongin would feel great but right now, he feels terrible. Internally, Jongin is freaking out. He looks around; searching for someone he doesn’t want to see.

Jongin keeps his sense in full alert so he could be prepared to face or avoid Sehun whenever he can. His first class manages to calm him down. The people in class treat him with no difference and he spends the two hours without stressing out. Jongin starts to sweat when he spots Sehun leaning against the wall, metres away from his class. Jongin tries to be discreet, walk away calmly but he catches Sehun’s heavy footsteps behind him and panics. He mentally panics.

Sehun clears his throat and walks next to Jongin. He’s in his leather jacket and black jeans. His all black outfit makes him look more intimidating and Jongin notices the new haircut. Sehun’s new hair cut makes him look older and matured. “Jongin,” Sehun calls, his tone annoys and pierces the ears. Jongin ignores the other and continues walking. He doesn’t know where he found the courage to walk away but he’s doing it.

“Ahh, I see we’re doing the chase and catch?” Sehun sings, jogging after Jongin and Jongin stops to stare at the other. “We can make things easier Jongin,” Sehun says, looking into Jongin’s eyes. Jongin glances at the crowd nervously, hoping that they would disappear. He has no idea what Sehun will do but whatever it is, Jongin doesn’t want it to be known by public.

“Right now you’re making it difficult for me,” Jongin mumbles, making his expression as neutral as possible so that the audience would not suspect a thing. Sehun leans closer, trapping Jongin between his arms. He licks his lips seductively, looking at Jongin hungrily (if Jongin interpreted it correctly). “Am I?” Sehun whispers, smelling so good, woody and masculine. His gaze is playful but at the same time beastly. Jongin chuckles and pushes him away. “Please, you’re making a scene.” Jongin says, hoping that Sehun would understand. Sehun glances over his shoulders and glowers at the crowd. “Are they making you uncomfortable?” Sehun asks Jongin, staring at almost everyone and all of a sudden, Jongin smells angry alpha pheromones in the air. Sehun is upset.

“Both. You and the crowd,” Jongin whispers, looking at his shoes, mentally thanking God that he’s not affected by the angry pheromones. Sehun growls, more to himself and backs off. “Fine,” he says. “Meet me at the men’s changing room after classes.” Sehun says and walks away, leaving Jongin to contemplate on a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could it be  
> I am not sure myself  
> Is it submission or  
> Is it acceptance


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never get tired of being your true original self. You are too special to be anything other than a reflection of your true identity.”  
> ― Edmond Mbiaka

Sehun waits for Jongin in the men’s changing room. It has been an hour and Jongin has yet to appear. It irks Sehun how the boy takes him lightly but Sehun knows deep down, Jongin fears him. He can see it through his eyes. It is obvious how his brown eyes shakes every time Sehun is near him.

The boy; he doesn’t have as many secret as Sehun. For Sehun, Jongin’s issue is minor. Sehun has a few secret himself, a secret he personally hid to get Jongin. A secret Sehun has to hide to be with Jongin. A smile creeps onto Sehun’s face when he remembers his deal. He didn’t thought Jongin would be so easy to tease. He thought Jongin was difficult to break based on what he has heard but no. The boy is his true wolf’s nature. No amount of scent blockers or cool looks will hide him forever. Sehun leans his head against the wall, listening to the rhythmic water droplets. Sehun remembers the first time he listened to the plan by a troubled pair. He was amused but a challenge is a challenge and Sehun is going according to his plan.

Sehun hears footsteps from outside of the changing room. He looks down at the watch around his wrist and smiles. Jongin is late; very late. He then looks around the dark room; the light in the far corner is switched on but still it couldn’t brighten up the whole room. They are a few benches in front of him and some piled up uniforms to be washed in the laundry basket at another corner. The last time Sehun was in this changing room was five years ago; when his team won the football championship; a team of alphas against a team of mixed wolves. What could the odds be?

Jongin is yet to enter the room. He’s outside by the door, hesitating and contemplating on his decision. Sehun can smell him very well. Before this he couldn’t. He was only relying on the information given to him but now, Sehun can smell Jongin clearly; fresh and sweet, nervous and reluctant. He thought of getting the door for Jongin but his wolf is arrogant and he wants Jongin to walk in to him. Sehun gives him some time to gather his confidence.

Just then, he hears a soft click at the door and turns to look at Jongin. His stance is proud but Sehun could see and smell Jongin’s nervousness and fear. “You’re late,” Sehun says, stretching his long legs, leaning against the wall. He smiles at Jongin but the other is too nervous to smile back, “Relax Jongin.” Sehun straightens up and pats the bench, inviting Jongin to sit. “Let’s talk.”

The other sighs and does as told, sitting at the far end of the bench. There’s a silence between them with Jongin only staring at the floor and Sehun staring at Jongin’s body language. “What do you want from me?” Jongin asks, finally looking up into Sehun’s eyes. Sehun chuckles and moves closer to, “I want you.” Sehun answers right to the point. “I told you didn’t I?”

“You cannot have me,” Jongin answers, shaking his head.

“I can and I will,” Sehun scoffs, sending Jongin a ‘challenge me look’.

“Please don’t make things difficult for me.” Jongin sighs, leaning his head against the wall to stare at a tiny lizard.

“Do me a favour,” Sehun says, “Pull out the scent blocker and keep it on the locker over there,” Sehun points to a locker, a few feet away from Jongin. The other stares at Sehun, “It will still function,” Jongin mumbles, standing up angrily while he pulls out the pouch from his pocket. Sehun can see Jongin’s pout as he stomps towards the locker. “It won’t function much once you’re back here without your blockers,” Sehun answers smugly, releasing his alpha wolf from his constraints.

Jongin glowers at him but his inner self is whining, “You’re unfair,”

“You’re unfair too,” Sehun whispers, admiring Jongin who’s back at his side of the bench. “How am I being unfair?” Jongin answers smartly but his the tone of voice is friendlier now. Sehun chuckles and looks away,

“I will tell you some other time but right now, we have something important to discuss.” Sehun turns to face Jongin and in a brief second, Sehun catches the other flinching. Without the scent blockers, Sehun’s presence is intimidating Jongin and using that as his trump card; Sehun closes the gap between them and leans in to Jongin’s neck.

“I want you to be with me, look at me and flirt with me. I don’t want you flirting with anybody else.” Sehun whispers into Jongin’s ear. At the same time he breathes in the sweet intoxicating scent of Jongin’s wolf.

“I cannot do that,” Jongin whispers, shaking his head. “I am the alpha,”

Sehun laughs. He laughs wholeheartedly and wipes the corner of his eyes. “Alpha?” Sehun mocks, “Alphas never hide their wolves,” Sehun leans closer once again. “Are you an alpha?” Sehun mocks, breathing close to Jongin’s nape, breathing in the sweet scent from his pulse point. The scent is getting stronger now since Jongin’s heartbeat has quicken.

“Tell me Jongin,” Sehun blows over the pulse point, making Jongin smell his own sweetness. It smells intoxicating. “Tell me, tell what you are.” Sehun coaxes, getting closer to Jongin, staring at his slightly trembling lips. “I want you to admit it.” Sehun continues, holding Jongin’s chin lightly and tilts his head.

Their lips are breaths apart and to make things more exciting and tormenting for Jongin, Sehun makes sure Jongin knows Sehun’s desires. “Do you smell me Jongin?” Sehun whispers, blowing air over Jongin’s lips while looking into Jongin’s brown eyes. Jongin remains frozen on the bench. Sehun smiles teasingly, loving Jongin’s torn and confused state.

“Sehun,” Jongin finally speaks, pushing Sehun away. “What will you do once I admit myself?” Jongin asks, turning to the other side to breathe properly. He faces Sehun once again for answers.

Sehun studies Jongin’s expressions. Jongin wants to know what will happen to him and Sehun will lay the plan out for Jongin once he spills the truth. “I will tell you the next plan Jongin but be assured, you’ll love it.”

“I am not convinced Sehun. I have felt betrayed all these while and I don’t think I can go through another by trusting you.”

“Your betrayal is by your expectations Jongin. I am planning on something else here.” Sehun controls his pheromones and moves away from Jongin. He leans against the wall and stares at the ceiling. His plan is not harmful. It will give Jongin some sense of assurance.

“What is that?” Jongin asks,

“We’ve been here for almost an hour now.” Sehun starts, “Did I hurt you physically?”

“You used your pheromones, asked me to keep my blockers away.” Jongin replies and Sehun rolls his eyes.

“That’s because you wouldn’t think as the real you with your blockers.”

“Fine. No.” Jongin answers,

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” Sehun asks,

“Sometimes,”

“That’s because you’re so damn hard to resist.” Sehun chuckles and he glances at Jongin right in time to witness the other glaring at him.

“Get to the point Sehun,” Jongin scolds,

“Point is, I am not the one you should be afraid of. I am the one you’ll rely on.” Sehun tells Jongin reaching out to hold Jongin’s hand. He places his hand over Jongin and smiles when Jongin doesn’t push him away. Jongin lowers his head and silence fills the room but Sehun keeps his hand on Jongin as a sense of assurance. Sehun stares at their hands when he feels Jongin trembling. He glances at Jongin.

“I am…” Jongin whispers but he stops to take a deep breath. His nervousness took over him and his ego stops him from continuing but Sehun caresses Jongin’s hand with his thumb lightly,

“I…” Jongin tries again and this time he licks his lips and uses his other hand to wipe his sweat. He shakes his head and again he tries but he glances at the door first.

“No one is around,” Sehun assures and Jongin nods, unconsciously gripping Sehun’s hand. He looks at Sehun and looks down at their hands, “My wolf…” Jongin whispers, loud enough for Sehun to hear. “is… om-ega,” he continues and chokes in his unshed tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Hmm....  
> Jongin.... Why?
> 
> ps: I've also updated another fic (Double You) do check it out. It's modern setting with interesting plot (I am promoting) hahaha.. idk how to link it here (please click my profile and search for it)  
> forgive me i is noob.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey. At other times, it is allowing another to take yours.”  
> Vera Nazarian

Jongin could feel his ego tearing apart. Jongin hears his walls crumbling, falling under Sehun’s mercy. No one knows his secret except his parents but now Sehun knows and Sehun is not his kin, no one to him. Jongin expects Sehun to laugh and mock him but true to his words, Sehun leans in and puts an arm around Jongin’s shoulder. “I don’t want you crying about it,” Sehun whispers, hugging him but Jongin couldn’t help the tears in his eyes.

His pathetic, weak nature overpowers him now since an alpha is consoling him with true and honest intentions. Sehun keeps mum as Jongin breaks down weakly. Jongin is thankful for Sehun’s silence because he couldn’t bring himself to listen and respond to Sehun. As the tears dry away, Jongin’s sobs turns into sniffles. “Now that you know my true nature, what do you want from me Sehun?” Jongin asks, looking at Sehun through his wet lashes.

Sehun smiles and lets his alpha speak on his behalf, “Let your wolf out Jongin,” Sehun says, exposing his alpha pheromones in the air. Jongin stares at Sehun in disbelief. He put a lot of trust on Sehun but letting his wolf out is another issue. “I am not asking you to trust me,” Sehun continues with his kind voice, “Trust the alpha.” Jongin stares deep into Sehun’s eyes, searching for the alpha. There’s a string in them, waiting to be pulled and unconsciously, Jongin holds the string.

“Do you feel it?” Jongin hears Sehun’s voice but it’s not as clear as it should be. He’s listening through his wolf. Jongin is listening through his abandoned omega wolf and he finds a white wolf in his vision. The wolf is years older than his. He tries not to blink, afraid that it will all go away in a flash. “Sehun?” Jongin is unsure if the wolf he’s seeing is Sehun’s alpha.

“Have you seen me before?” The alpha asks and Jongin tilts his head, allowing his wolf to walk through memory. He shakes his head, “No,” Jongin doesn’t remember seeing the wolf anywhere. He has never seen such a mesmerizing white wolf before and if he did, he wouldn’t be able to forget. The wolf flickers its ear. “I thought so.” It answers, “But I have seen you before. I marked you.”

Jongin blinks his eyes and the vision disappears. He stares at Sehun in confusion. Jongin isn’t even sure if heard the wolf right but it surely said something about marking. “What does that mean?” Jongin stutters, heart clenching in a weird emotion. He has been marked since so long and he doesn’t even know about it. Jongin glares at Sehun; angry and unhappy. He feels like a part of him was robbed without him knowing and he demands answers from Sehun.

“I marked you long time ago,” Sehun says, spreading calm pheromones into the air for Jongin; for the omega to relax.

“Why is it I don’t know about this?” Jongin questions like a lost puppy. He feels like there’s another boulder over the current boulder, pushing him down lower into the ground.

“You’ve been using scent blockers, shielding the mark from affecting you.” Sehun explains. The scent blockers Jongin has been using doesn’t only hide his wolf but also blocks Jongin’s possible mate from reaching him. Jongin looks surprised, sad and wronged but still, “So you’re telling me you’re my mate?”

“I have to let you know,” Sehun stands, dusting his shirt and pants. He walks over and grabs Jongin’s scent blockers. He stares at it and shakes his head, “This thing has kept you apart from me for years,” Sehun mumbles as if he has a silent war with the blockers but he walks over to Jongin and passes him the blockers. “Let’s get some fresh air. We’ve been here for some time now.” Sehun says and watches Jongin put the blockers in his pocket.

They walk out of the changing room side by side and Jongin notices how silent the hallway is. “Will you tell me about it?” Jongin whispers, walking close to Sehun. The alpha shakes his head, “Tell me why you used the scent blockers at the first place?” Sehun demands, gripping Jongin’s arms harshly all of a sudden. He braced Jongin from hitting a pole. Jongin touches his forehead and smiles bashfully.

They’re now walking along an abandoned route, back to Jongin’s dorm. Sehun growls softly, warning Jongin to look where he’s walking. “Have you ever had your expectations crushed?” Jongin asks, looking at Sehun who now looks very attractive under proper lighting. From the first time Jongin laid his eyes on Sehun, the alpha has always been attractive. “When I know my mate uses blockers,” Sehun’s answer is straightforward but Jongin doesn’t take that answer seriously.

“When I was young, my father believed I would be an alpha.” Jongin starts, telling Sehun his story. Now as Jongin recalls, it sounds like his father is at fault for giving Jongin that false hope. “We would train and go hunting together.” Jongin tells with a scoff. The memories are good when he wants them to be good but for now it stays in his mind with bitterness. “He thought me how to be an alpha, all the alpha values and even convinced me, I would be an alpha someday.”

“So you believed him,” Sehun says, stopping to give Jongin a look. Jongin shrugs knowing that his younger self sounded foolish.

“The night when my wolf was revealed, I wasn’t at home.” Jongin pauses to let the memory slip out of his hands, “I was alone in the forest and all of a sudden I felt pain in my abdomen and…” Jongin licks his lips, too embarrassed to say it on his lips. He lived as an alpha before coming off age and to have that one thing that makes you another wolf makes Jongin feel sick in his guts. “There’s slick between my legs,” he whispers. Jongin wipes his non-existing sweat and takes a deep breath to calm his breathing. The whole memory was painful and heart-breaking.

Sehun leans closer and puts his arm around Jongin. Jongin accepts Sehun’s comfort and sends Sehun an appreciative glance. “What happened after that?” Sehun questions Jongin with a little enthusiasm.

“I lost conscious…” Jongin shrugs. He doesn’t remember what happened in the forest or how long he was there. “But when I was awake, I was at home.” Jongin tells Sehun. He looks away from Sehun and stares at the building ahead of them. In silence, Jongin remembers losing his mind. He remembers screaming at his mother, chasing her out and he clearly remembers begging his father to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice the quotes i put for each chapter? hehe  
> My fav one so far, is this chapter's quote. it really hit my heart.  
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know where you are going,  
> you'll end up someplace else.  
> ― Yogi Berra

Sehun watches Jongin walk back to his dorm but his heart is restless. He doesn’t like Jongin; the omega being surrounded by other alphas. Although there’s the scent blocker helping Jongin to hide his wolf, Sehun still isn’t very keen about it. He frowns as he stares at the window of Jongin’s room. Of course he knows which is Jongin’s room. He asked the other alphas and they told him easily, with a teasing grin.

Sehun continues watching; the lights in the room switches on and he sees Jongin’s silhouette by the window. Soon, Jongin pushes the curtains open and meets Sehun’s eyes. Sehun smiles knowingly as he watches Jongin. He can feel a beating in their connection. The mark is working its way, creating a bond between them. Jongin tilts his head, curious on why is Sehun still around and to test their bond, Sehun answers Jongin’s curiosity, _“I’m guarding.”_ Sehun says through the bond.

He continues staring; waiting for a reaction from Jongin and thankfully, Jongin shakes his head, _“Go home, Sehun. You look stupid.”_ The reply comes instantly and Sehun’s laughs as he watch Jongin close the curtains with an angry pout. He has no idea why Jongin is angry and neither the bond could detect Jongin’s anger so Sehun assumes, Jongin is only being cute.

Sehun walks away with a smile but turns around to look at Jongin once again but sadly, his mate isn’t there. He shakes his head, ruffling his hair in complete amusement. Sehun makes his way towards his bike and sits on it for some minutes. He taps the handle, thinking about the events that happened hours ago. Sehun doesn’t know if Jongin’s behaviour would mean something. Sehun doesn’t know if he should be happy. There are still a lot of holes in the route he’s taking.

With a sigh, Sehun kicks start the engine and rides back home. At times like this, Sehun regrets living far away from Jongin. At times like this, he wished he applied for the dorms but now, he can’t even regret in peace. He’s thinking about Jongin every second, hoping for the other to be safe. Sehun sighs as the cold night wind hits his face. He should stop worrying if he wants Jongin to be at ease. His worries will alarm Jongin and he doesn’t want the other to worry.

Sehun reaches his apartment ten minutes later and he takes the lift up in complete silence. Sehun knows what’s waiting for him as soon as he reaches home. The thought itself makes him sick. He’s been delaying his work for days and now he cannot avoid it any longer. Sehun opens the door and tries to distract his eyes by looking at something else but the guilt brings his eyes over to the pile of papers and file on his coffee table.

His laptop has been where it was since a week ago and his papers keep increasing each day. Just then, his phone rings; from the same person, at the same time. “Yes,” Sehun answers, looking at the pile of papers, “I am looking at it now,” he walks over and takes the blue file. He supports his phone with his shoulder and flips the file open. “What’s this about?” Sehun asks the caller, too lazy to go through the details in the file.

“Why are we purchasing from them again? The last time, I remember they gave us a truck of misfit items.” Sehun keeps the file back on the coffee table and massages his temples. The previous business deal was a total failure and repeating the same mistake will make them look desperate and stupid. “No, look for another dealer. I am not signing this.” Sehun tells the caller and glances at all the papers on the table. “And you can get the papers tomorrow.”

Sehun leans against the couch and takes a deep breath. He should start on the papers soon but again, his thoughts bring him back to Jongin. Jongin doesn’t know about Sehun. He doubts if Jongin knows Sehun is a few years older than him and is a working adult. The thought itself makes Sehun laugh at himself. He should start with telling Jongin things about himself if he wants them to create a bond.

Forcing Jongin’s thoughts aside, Sehun focuses on the pile of papers. Most of them are daily reports but one of it caught his eyes and he can’t help but frown. It’s the paperwork of the current project. Sehun reads it again and shakes his head at the stupidity of the project manager. He grabs his pen and scribbles ‘reject’. There’s no way he’s giving the dealer another chance.

Sehun spends two hours without a break, signing and reading all the papers and when he’s done, he sends a text to his secretary. Sehun arranges all the papers and keeps the file on top of the papers. It feels good to have an empty head. Stretching his limbs, Sehun makes his way to the fridge to grab himself a can of beer and heads to the room to call it a day.

Just as he’s about to shut his eyes, his mind reminds him of Jongin. He tries to sense Jongin through their bond but since it’s still weak, Sehun couldn’t sense his mate. The stress is getting to his head and he massages the bridge of his nose. He should bring Jongin over for some time and have their bond strengthen. Jongin’s wolf should know and accept Sehun’s wolf.

He has waited too long for this to happen and Sehun will not allow Jongin to ruin things for them; destroy himself and their fate. Sehun put his foot down to get Jongin and now he has to keep his determination going to claim Jongin. He plans to bring Jongin over and have time do its work on them. Sehun believes it would work. Jongin isn’t a bad wolf, he’s only lost and confused. All Sehun have to do is, make Jongin love his own wolf for him to accept Sehun.

That will be a good plan.

That’s a good plan.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.”  
> ― Anonymous, Holy Bible: King James Version

Jongin takes the stairs down from his room and is surprised to see Sehun leaning against the small gate. Jongin looks to his left and right and back at Sehun. Sehun sends Jongin a smile and his nervous self is convinced, Sehun is here to meet him. “What are you doing here?” Jongin asks and grimaces at how rude it sounds. He didn’t mean it to be rude. He wanted to ask, why Sehun is here instead of somewhere else.

“No good morning for me?” Sehun teases, pushing himself off the gate and strides towards Jongin. He leans in to Jongin necks and takes a deep breath. Jongin panics but he’s stunned to react. “I can hardly smell you and I hate that.” Sehun grits, glaring at Jongin and being too affected by the situation, his mind refuses to work. It’s too early in the morning and Jongin can’t even push Sehun away.

“You’re not pushing me away? That’s a great start.” Sehun chuckles and moves away from Jongin’s neck but his laughter stops when his eyes lands on Jongin. “Hmm.” Sehun waves his hand in front of Jongin’s face. “Hello?”

Jongin blinks his eyes and takes a step back. He looks around and takes a deep breath. “You thought I would do it when there’s someone? I am not that heartless Jongin, have some faith in me.” Sehun’s voice is laced by sadness but Jongin couldn’t bring his mouth and mind to function. He feels weak in his knees and he reaches out to Sehun for the other to hold him, “God, Jongin. You’re pale.”

Sehun helps Jongin to the nearest bench and takes a look at the pale one. Jongin glances towards Sehun and looks away. He shuts his eyes and tries to regulate his breathing. Sehun is worried and Jongin wouldn’t blame Sehun for what is happening to him. “I’m sorry.” He hears Sehun but Jongin quickly shakes his head. He keeps staring at his black shoes although he wants to desperately look at Sehun.

“I was… caught off guard.” Jongin whispers, focusing on the black ant near his shoes. Jongin’s mind gets distracted from sending reactions to his cheeks as he focuses on the ant. Jongin however, could not stop the smile. He tries to hide it by moving and biting his lips. “I am sorry,” Sehun repeats again and Jongin shakes his head again.

He did not hate it. In fact he liked it but, “Stop saying sorry.” Jongin whispers and looks at Sehun. Sehun is still looking at him but this time his eyes are hopeful. “You liked it don’t you?” Sehun smiles kindly but slowly it turns into a teasing smirk. Jongin huffs and gets back into his senses. He has his blockers with him so why did he get so weak before Sehun. “I told you not to do it in front of people.” Jongin reminds again, warning laced in his voice. He sends Sehun a dirty look and the alpha next to him stands up abruptly.

“Get up,” Sehun tells him without any feeling in his voice. He looks angry and his lips are pulled tight, “I fucking hate it when you don’t trust me.” Sehun grits, glowering into Jongin’s eyes, leaning close to Jongin’s face. The grip on Jongin’s arm proves Sehun anger and Jongin tries his level best not to cower. “Look around Jongin. There wasn’t any soul around and there isn’t any now.” Sehun pushes Jongin away and turns around to take some fresh air.

Jongin could see Sehun’s shoulder heaving up and down, his fingers runs through his, messing up the neatly combed locks. Jongin feels a surge of anger and disappointment in his nerves and he recognizes it as Sehun’s emotions. “Sehun, I’m sorry…” Jongin walks closer to Sehun and stops before he could tap Sehun’s shoulder. He stares at his hand, contemplates and slowly, puts his palm over Sehun’s broad shoulder. He wants to lean his head against Sehun’s back and hear the other’s rapid heartbeat.

Sehun turns around to hold Jongin’s hand, “You have to stop being so paranoid about what people are going to think, Jongin.” Sehun kisses his hand and, “Can you consider what I might be feeling? What you actually want to feel?” Sehun whispers softly, bringing Jongin’s hand to his eyes and he places small kisses on Jongin’s wrist. The gesture is too sweet for Jongin’s virgin heart.

“I want to feel a lot of things, Sehun but insecure is not it.” Jongin whispers back and pulls his hand from Sehun’s grip. He takes a step back and sighs, “I cannot help this feeling Sehun. I just…” Jongin gasps to take a deep breath.

“Let’s get out of here. I actually came to get you…” Sehun reaches for Jongin’s hand once again. Jongin stares at their linked hands and, “I have class in a bit,” Jongin mumbles, not loving the idea of missing classes. It’s bad to miss classes. Sehun chuckles and shrugs, “I have done my fair part of skipping classes. I graduated still.”

“Wait… You’re not a student here?” Jongin widens his eyes and stares at Sehun in disbelief. He feels so wronged. It’s like a fact has been hidden from him. Jongin remembers seeing Sehun coming to college, going to classes and now he’s being told, Sehun has already graduated. Something doesn’t seem right.

“I am only here for you Jongin. I have to get my mate.”

“What?” Jongin squints his eyes at Sehun, looking at the man in disbelief. This is getting from bad to worst. Jongin doesn’t even know if Sehun is Sehun at this moment. “You don’t have to be surprised Jongin.” Sehun chuckles and gestures Jongin to walk with him. Jongin hesitates at first but he follows Sehun, “Where are you taking me?” Jongin asks, indirectly, silently agreeing to skip classes and follow Sehun.

“I am taking you home. My home.” Sehun smiles and passes Jongin a black helmet when they reach his bike. “You won’t freak out will you?” Sehun bites his lips to stop the grin from appearing on his face. Jongin stares at the huge bike, “About the bike or going to your home?” Jongin questions back, still staring at the bike. It’s a nice bike; well-polished and classy.

“Both.”

“No. I won’t if you behave.” Jongin warns, rolling his eyes when Sehun clears his throat to swallow the laughter from escaping his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin panicking but he likes it  
> Sehun getting angry because Jongin doesn't trust him  
> Sehun reveals he's older  
> Jongin is visiting Sehun's home.
> 
> I wonder which of these excites you... hahaha


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off.”  
> ― Joe Klaas, Twelve Steps to Happiness

The ride home was hilarious for Sehun. He wasn’t trying to scare Jongin. His utmost motives were to keep his mate safe but he can’t help but speed up at certain roads and avoid cars swiftly which causes Jongin to scream and deadly grip his jacket. Sehun thanks heaven for his tinted shield because Jongin would see him cackling from inside the helmet.

“I am so fucking killing you,” Jongin slaps Sehun’s back as soon as he gets off the bike and Sehun bursts out laughing like a madman. “Dude, that’s how we ride a bike.”

“You could have ridden it like a sane person with proper driving etiquettes.”

“I can’t believe you’re saying that to a grown man,” Sehun knocks Jongin’s head lightly and drags him towards the concierge. The man at the help desk sends Sehun a nod with a polite greeting and Jongin picks up on the least important detail, “Is this a rich people building or something because he just called you sir.” Jongin mumbles following Sehun into the lift. He watches as Sehun pushes the ‘penthouse’ button.

“Isn’t that normal?” Sehun asks, leaning against the glass wall. He gives Jongin a look; from top to bottom, smirk slowly appearing on his face. Jongin leans in front of Sehun and stares back. Sehun crosses his feet and presents himself for Jongin to look. “I don’t know if that’s normal because I am the middle class here.” Jongin says, looking away from Sehun to glance at the little monitor.

“Let’s not put social statuses between us.” Sehun pushes away from the wall when the lift door opens to his penthouse. “We will be sharing all these Jongin. All these are equally yours as they’re mine.”

Jongin grabs Sehun’s hand and gives him a stare. “Don’t do this Sehun. We’re not even there.”

“But we will eventually, unless you want to be alone for the rest of your life and have me dead.” Sehun scoffs and pushes the key card in. The door slides open and Jongin momentarily forgets about Sehun and drops his jaw to look at the classy space. Sehun’s penthouse is dreamlike.

“Welcome,” Sehun says, biting his lips as he fixes his eyes on Jongin. The other is gaping with stars in his eyes. But as his eyes follow Jongin, they both land their eyes on the pile of papers on the coffee table. It wasn’t supposed to be here. The pile is supposed to be gone by now. “Shit,” Sehun mumbles and dumps his keys in the key bowl and heads towards the table. He was supposed to make a good impression – no papers or file on the coffee table but seems like he failed.

“So what do you work as?” Jongin asks, following Sehun but Sehun seems to be in a distracted state, moving his pile somewhere else. Sehun places them on another table and scratches his head, “Before I answer you and before I forget…” Sehun huffs and takes a quick look on his phone, “Can you please leave your blockers outside. It’s fucking distracting me.” Sehun says in an unconscious commanding tone. Jongin swallows and glances at the glass door.

“Outside the door or…”

“Is it possible if I throw it away for good?” Sehun asks back sarcastically, surprising Jongin. Jongin shakes his head, “I’ll leave it outside.” Jongin mumbles and does as told. Meanwhile, Sehun dial his secretary and shouts into the phone about following one simple instruction. “You’re fucking pissing me off,” Sehun grits, displaying his anger clearly for the person to know he’s not someone to mess with.

“Sehun…” Sehun turns around to face Jongin and finds his mate gripping the kitchen stool tightly, shaking a little. Sehun regrets instantly and disconnects his phone. Before he walks over to Jongin, Sehun calms his anger, his wolf and he strides towards Jongin with a great amount of guilt. “Shit, I am sorry. I am sorry.” Sehun mumbles, reaching out to hold Jongin and make sure the other is alright.

“I didn’t expect your temper…” Jongin mumbles, taking deep breath and the air between them shifts drastically. Both wolf keens towards each other for comfort and both human notices with great amount of surprise. Sehun guides Jongin to sit on the stool and walks around the kitchen counter to get Jongin a glass of cold water from the tap. “I am really sorry.” Sehun mumbles, “I can control everything else but my temper gets out of control easily.”

“Does this happen all the time so I can at least be warned and prepared,” Jongin gulps down the content in the glass and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Sehun sends Jongin a look and pushes the glass away. “I don’t know what I should tell you because me losing my senses…. My temper mostly is due to your scent blockers.”

Sehun taps his finger restlessly on the marble top as he watches Jongin bite and lick his lips with a huge, invisible question mark over his head.

“How does, me using scent blockers effect you?”

“Like I said, I marked you long time ago and then you started using blockers…” Sehun says but Jongin doesn’t seem to get his point. “During that time, my wolf was maturing and being denied by his mate was a near death experience.” Jongin frowns and looks away,

“But I managed, we managed.” Sehun says, referring to his wolf, “But, I guess there are some side effects…”

“What side effects?” Jongin questions Sehun but, _‘oh, the temper,’_ he whispers softly and looks at Sehun apologetically.

“I didn’t think it would harm someone, put someone at risk…” Jongin frowns and reaches out for his glass once again. Sehun notices how Jongin’s lips quiver. Sehun wants to sympathize on Jongin but at this point, he wants his fair share of comfort. Sehun had suffered too. He lost control of his own wolf when the alpha knew; felt his mate is blocking him. Sehun had to be restrained and injected with calmers. In the end, his wolf learnt how to accept fate but the anger stayed.

“I am not going to make you feel worse but the longer I stay away from you, my wolf will eventually weaken and….”

‘

“I told you, I am a package of disappointments. Now, I am even risking your life.” Jongin mumbles sadly. Jongin is devastated if Sehun smelled him right. The sudden mouldy stench that fills the space makes Sehun stare at Jongin.

“You tell me Jongin, will you accept me as your mate?” Sehun holds his weight on his palm and uses his other hand to snap his fingers in front of Jongin’s face. The saddened boy gives Sehun the most pitiful look ever, reminding Sehun of a drenched puppy. “I have our lives planned ahead of us Jongin.”

“I don’t want to change my life drastically because of you.” Jongin mumbles,

“That’s not what I want either…” Sehun rolls his eyes, “Look at me Jongin,” Sehun gestures Sehun to look at him, “I am an alpha, Jongin.” Jongin slowly looks at him, “And I am being desperate to be accepted by you, an omega.”

Jongin looks away again with lines on his forehead. “You thought being an alpha is everything. You think the idea of being called an alpha is cool; you have all the attention and power around you but I am sorry to break your fantasy alpha bubble Jongin,” Sehun grits at the same time controlling his emotions and temper. The way Jongin is playing with his hands tells Sehun that his pheromones are still under control. The way Jongin’s emotions and scent changes tells Sehun that he is listening.

“Being an alpha is actually being under his omega’s mercy. An alpha may be the one fucking an omega, breeding an omega.” Sehun glares into Jongin’s thick skull hoping that it will put some sense in his head, “But it’s an omega that’s leading the relationship, being in charge of everything.”

Jongin swallows and looks up at Sehun, “You fail to see all these Jongin. You were so hung up on the idea of being an alpha that you failed to notice and love the value of your true self, your own wolf.”

Jongin takes a deep breath and gasps, quietly choking on a sob. He reaches to the wipe the corner of his eye with a shaky hand,

“It’s still not too late. You don’t have to reveal yourself to the world Jongin. Be you, for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Jongin? Do you see it?


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we know, forgiveness of oneself is the hardest of all the forgivenesses.  
> \- Joan Baez

“What do I do now, Sehun?” Jongin whispers, looking at Sehun through his wet lashes. Sehun looks blurry and Jongin blinks his eyes to clear his vision. Sehun looks so calm despite everything that has happened to him. Sehun looks so determined to have Jongin although Jongin happened to ruin his life and Jongin is a mess in his head. There are thousands of nerves working on one simple question, complicating Jongin’s mind to think and choose.

“Make up with your wolf Jongin,” Sehun says with a kind smile. Jongin blinks and considers Sehun’s suggestion. His heart quickens by thinking about it. Jongin doesn’t know what he should do, how he should accept the wolf. Sehun shifts and gestures Jongin to follow him. Quietly, Jongin follows Sehun to the balcony and gapes at the scenery. “Oh my God,” Jongin whispers,

He has no word to describe the view. The whole city can be seen and Jongin inches closer to the steel bar to look down. Jongin glances towards Sehun who’s leaning by the sliding door behind him. “Join me,” he invites and Sehun pushes himself off the sliding door,

“This is really beautiful,” Jongin tells Sehun, watching the cars pass by and turns to look at some birds when he hears them chirping.

“The night view is the best,” Sehun says with a smile and Jongin catches a sweet, pleasing scent coming from Sehun. “You are happy.” Jongin notes loudly and Sehun chuckles, “My wolf loves it here. This is his favourite place in the whole house.” Sehun tells and nudges Jongin playfully,

“I don’t know if my wolf loves it here,” Jongin mumbles. He is still thinking about what Sehun said, thinking on how he should make up with his wolf, be friends with the wolf. “That’s a pity,” Sehun teases and leans against the railing to face Jongin. Sehun’s eyes stays on Jongin, blinking softly as if he’s reading Jongin. “Let him out.” Sehun says, “Talk to him.” Sehun continues, telling Jongin what to do. “They’re forgiving…” Sehun whispers,

Jongin looks far ahead at the cars, thinking about Sehun’s suggestion. “Here?” He mumbles, doubting about his own thought. Sehun suggested Jongin to release his wolf which would mean, releasing him here in a presence of an alpha and Jongin is a little doubtful if he should trust Sehun’s wolf.

“I can sense your worries Jongin.” Sehun chuckles softly, still watching him intently. “I won’t let my wolf out if you’re insecure to be in the presence of your alpha.”

Jongin remains silent; deep in his own thought. Sehun is assuring Jongin about almost everything he’s unsure of. Sehun is trying to make situations and things easier for Jongin and all that is needed is one push and step from Jongin. Jongin takes a deep breath; powering his ambition and hope for change.

Gripping the railings tightly with his eyes shut Jongin calls out his wolf. The omega responds with a whimper. It’s surprised and overjoyed but in the happiness there’s sadness. It’s crying because it didn’t expect Jongin to call out for it. Overwhelmed by his wolf’s emotions, Jongin gasps and tries to control his breathing. “Hey,” Jongin greets his wolf, the omega mentally. It reacts back; happily wagging its tail. The omega’s happiness is shared in within Jongin and he feels the emotion travelling all over his conscious mind.

“I am sorry…” he says to his wolf; sorry for all the things he caused and troubles he made the omega go through. “I am an idiot,” Jongin scoffs, in between his chuckles and shakes his head when all his years of not accepting his omega flash in his head. It’s truly embarrassing and disappointing.

The wolf whines and Jongin feels his omega’s tail hitting his back. At first Jongin thought the wolf is punishing him but it turns out the wolf is consoling him. The omega leans closer and nuzzles his head on Jongin’s without hesitating. The warmth is reassuring and calming to which Jongin feels all his insecurities washing away. “Can we restart?” Jongin asks his wolf although he knows their relationship will surely change without him asking.

It purrs showing signs of affection. It nuzzles its head on Jongin happily, pleased with Jongin’s question. Jongin waits for the omega to answer. He will respect the omega’s choice if it chooses not to restart but considering Sehun’s words, Jongin is sure the omega will want to restart. It will mean that his omega has forgiven him. Jongin waits nervously while indulging the wolf’s cuddles. All of a sudden, Jongin feels his cheek getting wet and shrieks happily. His wolf is licking his face.

Both seem happy and Jongin reaches out to hug his brown wolf. He hums in his wolf’s nape and gathers the warmth that he had missed. He was totally stupid, he is still stupid but thankfully Sehun had put some sense into his head. Jongin should have put an effort to know his wolf instead of quickly disregarding it. Situations would be better if Jongin did not try to be who he wasn’t.

Tears roll down his cheeks. A sob escapes his lips and a warm body presses against his back. “Don’t cry Jongin,” he hears Sehun whispering into his ears and Jongin blinks his eyes open, blinking more tears to stream down his cheeks. “Thank you, Sehun. Thank you so much,”

“Don’t thank me, Jongin.” Sehun whispers once again and that has Jongin’s skin tingling, his senses electrifying and his pure friend enjoying its mate’s presence. “I am being selfish Jongin… I am not doing this for you, for me,” Sehun says but Jongin finds Sehun’s intentions everything but negative. Sehun is not selfish. Maybe he is but in Jongin’s mind he can say, Sehun is selfless.

Who would accept suffering willingly? Sehun did.

Who would accept mate denial? Sehun did.

Who helped his mate when in need? Sehun did.

Who would respect and care for someone despite being treated badly? Sehun did.

So Jongin definitely wouldn’t call Sehun selfish. No, never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all need this sehun as a partner


	13. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being in love is all about the ability to give rather than take. It is not easy, but if you can accept this, then you will experience love.
> 
> Sushmita Sen

Proud and happy is what Sehun feels as he leaves Jongin alone to get along with his wolf. He left them alone to deal with his papers as the bell rings alerting Sehun of the presence of his secretary. Sehun tries not to ruin his mood, scream at the poor man when he walks in to get all the documents. Instead, he invites the man to sit and have a sudden, live meeting.

Sehun catches Jongin’s curious scent but he hides himself at the balcony and continues watching Sehun as he conducts the meeting. His secretary however could not keep his attention in the meeting. “Mr Lee,” Sehun says, raising his eyebrows and the man jumps, fumbling with his pen. “I think there’s someone in the balcony, sir.” His secretary whispers nervously and everyone in the live video call gasps in fear. Sehun shakes his head and sighs, rubbing his forehead in dilemma.

“That’s my mate…” Sehun announces and again there are gasps but a more obvious gasp came from behind him, from the balcony.

“We never knew you have a mate, Mr Oh,” someone from the screen speaks and Sehun rolls his eyes, “I don’t see the need to tell everyone about it. Besides, he’s my mate, not public’s.” Sehun answers sarcastically, obviously getting annoyed and possessive. He can sense their curiosity of wanting to see Jongin but Sehun refuses to let them see Jongin. Not now or maybe, never.

“Can we continue with the meeting?” Sehun asks, glaring at the project manager. “We have an important project to deal with instead of worrying about my mate.”

A string of ‘yes, sir’ is heard and Sehun continues with the meeting seriously. He doesn’t disconnect his wolf from Jongin but sends a silent message for Jongin to stay there until the meeting is over. A part of him regrets starting the meeting without telling Jongin. Jongin could have been comfortable in his room but the happiness and calmness coming from Jongin assures Sehun that Jongin doesn’t mind staying at the terrace for the time being.

“Wait a minute,” Sehun raises his hand and pauses the meeting. It’s been going on for almost an hour now. Sehun tells his members to take a ten minutes break and shut the screen, standing up to check on Jongin. He could hardly sense Jongin. Sehun is not worried because he knows Jongin is there but he is more curious to what he’s doing. “Take a break, Mr Lee.” Sehun gestures his secretary to head towards the pantry for drinks and he turns around to head to the terrace.

“Jongin,” Sehun calls before he reaches but gets no reply in return. He walks over with doubled curiosity and what greets his makes Sehun chuckle softly. He didn’t expect this to happen. Jongin is curled in the corner, sleeping soundly with his head rested on the wall. The alpha in Sehun snorts, alerting its omega and the sleeping one, moans in sleep, responding to the call. Jongin however, stays asleep. Sehun shakes his head and looks ahead. Thankfully, the weather is cloudy with nice cold breeze or else Jongin would be roasted under the scorching sun.

Sehun glances back at Jongin and contemplates if he should carry the boy in or wake him up. He doesn’t want a shocked and panicked Jongin punching him square in the face. Optioning to stay safe, Sehun squats beside Jongin and taps the sleeping boy’s shoulder. “Jongin,” Sehun wonders what made Jongin fall asleep. It must be the sense of security and being at ease after sorting issues out with his wolf. Jongin must have also felt safe in Sehun’s home since it is not easy for an omega to accommodate in a new place.

“Jongin,” Sehun calls again and Jongin whines in response, turning to face Sehun with his eyes hardly open. “I fell asleep,” he mumbles, wiping the corner of his mouth. Sehun could not stop the permanent smile on his face. “It’s so peaceful and comfortable here…” Jongin informs sleepily and before the other could fall back to sleep, Sehun invites him in. “Sleep on the bed Jongin… I still have to work.”

“No…” Jongin whines, resting his head on Sehun’s knees. “I want to sleep here. It’s so nice and cold.”

“Trust me Jongin, my room is better than this.”

Jongin straightens up sending Sehun a surprised look, “In your room?” Jongin asks back to confirm what he heard. Sehun nods and taps Jongin’s back. He must hurry and get back to the meeting. Jongin follows Sehun in but stops to gasp, “Ohhh,”

Sehun turns around to see what has caused Jongin to gasp and rolls his eyes when Mr Lee stands in the middle of the living room with a glass of water and a smile. “This is Jongin,” Sehun introduces the two strangers in the room but before Mr Lee could ask any further question, Sehun drags Jongin with him into the room.

“Mr Lee seems nice…” Jongin comments, looking around Sehun’s simple and sophisticated, white and grey room. “Yeah, but I don’t like how he’s looking at you…” Sehun mumbles, switching on the a/c for Jongin but the omega refuses his gesture. Sehun keeps the controller aside and catches Jongin by the huge window with his face out, sniffing the fresh air. Obviously, no a/c needed. “I’ll be back…” Sehun says, realizing he’s slightly late, “Make yourself comfortable. There’s the bathroom. If you need to change, raid my wardrobe. And if you decide to sleep again, the bed is there.” Sehun mumbles everything quickly and walks out of the door before Jongin could even reply to him.

Mr Lee sends Sehun a knowing smile the moment Sehun gets back to his seat and he notices the screen is on, with all the members staring at him. Sehun apologizes for the delay first and proceeds with the meeting. He makes sure to highlight the need find different investors and dealers for their upcoming projects and warns the project leaders to do proper research. The meeting lasts for about another hour and by the time it’s done;iIt is past lunch hour. Sehun feels bad for Jongin who’s cooped up in the room. He did not bring Jongin over so he could be locked up in the room. “I think you should spend some time with your mate Mr Oh. You have that guilty look on you.” Mr Lee notes on Sehun’s expression and helps Sehun turn off his laptop.

“I will,” Sehun replies, helping the elderly man with the files and follows him to the door. “Thank you,” Sehun tells him, silently being eager for the man to leave his house so he could focus on Jongin. While watching the man put on his shoes Sehun makes plans in his head which starts with; Lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin in Sehun's bed.


	14. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love alone could waken love.   
> \- Pearl S. Buck

Jongin stirs when he feels a weight on the bed but sleep is more precious than the need to check on the person next to him. Jongin loves how peacefully he could sleep. It feels like ages since the last he slept so soundly. He hears Sehun’s soft, low voice laced with smile trying to wake him up but again, he’s so sleepy and comfortable on the bed. The cosiness of the bed, pillows and Sehun’s alpha scent lulls Jongin deep into abyss of sleep.

“I have delicious lunch planned for us Jongin,” Sehun lures him with food and with his eyes closed, Jongin contemplates on the choice – bed or food. Considering the lack of food in his stomach, Jongin opts to force his eyes open and he meets Sehun’s dark brown, crescent eyes looking down at him. “What are we eating?” Jongin shifts on the bed, ignoring the fact that Sehun has him caged between his arms. The bed is still terribly comfortable and if Sehun’s lunch choice is not up to his taste buds, Jongin would rather go back to sleep.

“Preferably… lots of meat.” Sehun answers moving aside and Jongin stretches on the bed. Sleep is still heavy in his eyes but his stomach overpowers his drowsiness. “I love meat.” Jongin rubs his eyes when he doesn’t hear anything from Sehun and blinks his eyes to look at the man. Sehun is watching him intently. His eyes are saying a lot of things but Jongin could not hear them. However, Jongin feels relaxed and happy. It assures him; Sehun is thinking of something nice and happy.

“Are you going to work again or are you done for today?” Jongin mumbles sleepily, still opting to stay on the warm bed. Now that Sehun is with him on the bed, Jongin is in a safe cocoon – a cocoon full with an alpha’s warmness and care. “Done for today,” Sehun chuckles softly. He obviously didn’t plan to work but the sudden meeting was unavoidable. Jongin stifles a yawn and blinks at Sehun.

“Can I request for lunch in bed?” Jongin groans, hoping that his humble request will be considered. Sehun doesn’t say anything but his lips curls upwards on one side and he leans on his hand on the bed, sending Jongin a look. Jongin watches the alpha, waiting for an answer. “Are you being cute, Jongin?” Sehun asks surprising Jongin with the question and the omega in him splutters in embarrassment. A pink hue adorns his cheeks.

It’s the first time; in Jongin’s sane mind he’s being called cute and he cannot control his true emotions from playing with his scent and expression. “I have never been called cute,” Jongin mumbles softly, avoiding gaze with Sehun but the alpha attracts his attention with a sweet scent. “I am glad,” Sehun says looking at Jongin with possession, “Coz you’re only mine to adore,”

Jongin wants to call Sehun ridiculous but since his wolf is enjoying the attention very much, he ignores the alpha’s stare and drags himself out of bed. He misses the warmth instantly but a lingering heat cloaks him. “I thought we were going to have lunch?” Jongin teases, looking at his messy hair in the huge mirror by the wall. Behind him, Sehun too gets up from the bed, “I thought someone wanted lunch in bed?” Sehun teases back and Jongin rolls his eyes from the mirror.

“You have a car?” Jongin whispers in a thankful manner but at the same time feels betrayed. He almost lost his life over Sehun’s dangerous bike riding skills but at the same time he finds Sehun extremely attractive while riding. Sehun is one awfully attractive alpha to which Jongin is in a constant confused state. There’s always a positive and negative with Sehun which makes him a perfect balance.

“I prefer my bike to be honest but since you’re afraid of rides, we’ll go safe.” Sehun smiles and props Jongin to get inside. Jongin watches Sehun drive with stars in his eyes. He contemplates on asking Sehun’s age but each time to question is at the tip of his tongue, Sehun distracts him by doing something so hot like driving with one hand on the wheels. “How old are you?” Jongin asks finally and the alpha next to him snorts,

“21,” Sehun answers, too quickly and Jongin doubts it.

“I don’t believe you.” Jongin says and Sehun’s smirk confirms Jongin’s doubts. “Tell me, how old are you?” Jongin asks again and Sehun lies again, “22,”

“Psshh, you’re ridiculous.” Jongin whines and leans against the seat with an unconscious pout.

“Stop pouting,” Sehun scolds and Jongin bites his lips in return. He didn’t think he was pouting. All of a sudden, Jongin panics and starts to sweat. He forgot something very important, something he has never been without and he turns to look at Sehun, “Sehun I forgot something,” he says nervously, word by word for Sehun to glance at him curiously. “What is it?” Sehun asks him.

“I forgot my blockers,”

“Oh,” Sehun replies without a reaction which makes Jongin more nervous and upset. He really needs to get his blockers. He needs Sehun to turn the car around. Jongin gets more upset with each second, blaming himself for being so careless and stupid. How did he forget his blockers? And, what bothers him is, he did not think about it at all. “Sehun, please… can we turn around?” Jongin asks, nervously but Sehun keeps his face straight.

“You don’t need it.” Sehun’s reply is short and heavy in Jongin’s heart. “What do you mean?” Jongin stutters, interlacing his own fingers as a support to his shaking hands.

“Your wolf is still weak in the sense of spreading scent,” Sehun answers calmly but Jongin catches the slight annoyance in Sehun’s tone. “So instead of being known as an omega, you’ll be known as my mine because the alpha will protect its mate.”

Jongin thinks about it silently. There’s a lot he doesn’t know about his wolf and scent. He doesn’t even know that his wolf has weak scent, “But you are the only who knows my true nature?” Jongin guesses hesitantly and Sehun nods. Jongin doesn’t need to hear Sehun’s reason. The motive is obvious. They’re mates.

“Jongin, do you not want to be known as an omega?” Sehun asks the million dollar questions and Jongin freezes, not knowing how to answer. The answer is there, deep inside his mind but he can’t bring the answer on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin, stop hurting the man.


	15. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love unlocks doors and opens windows that weren't even there before.”  
> ― Mignon McLaughlin, The Neurotic's Notebook

Sehun wants to honestly scream his heart out, pull his hair in desperation and possibly smack someone on the face. He cannot handle his omega at times like this. Situation like this makes him so helpless and Sehun wishes he could just disappear and not deal with the pain in his heart. He grips the wheel to calm his anger, his temper. He doesn’t want to lose his control in front of Jongin. He cannot afford to have Jongin hurt despite being hurt by the omega countless time. Sehun knows he asked Jongin difficult question at but the question is necessary. The way Jongin reacted on not having his blockers ticked something in his mind.

But soon, Sehun takes a deep breath. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you that.” Sehun mumbles, a wave of guilt hitting his anger clouded mind. This is what happens to him when he’s angry. His judgement gets hazy. Jongin was barely off the blockers; it’s not even a day and he’s already expecting so much from Jongin. Sehun should have given Jongin some time. Sehun glances at Jongin who’s frozen on his seat with a huge question mark on his face. Sehun truly regrets putting so much pressure on the other.

Jongin’s omega is tensed too but it’s not as troubled as Jongin’s mind is. “You don’t have to answer me,” Sehun speaks again, realizing that Jongin is not going to say anything. “Forgive me,” Sehun continues to apologies and he grasps, Jongin might not say anything until Sehun turns around to get the _damned_ blockers. Reluctantly, Sehun pulls over and waits for the right moment to turn around.

“What-what are you doing?” Jongin’s voice resonates in the small space, distracting Sehun. “Turning around,” Sehun informs, “and to get the blockers,” he mumbles, focusing back on the rear mirror.

“You don’t have to,” Jongin whispers, looking ahead on the road. Sehun turns too quickly to look at Jongin and confirm what he heard. Jongin doesn’t look convinced and Sehun obviously doesn’t want to put pressure on the other. “It’s okay Jongin. I was being inconsiderate.” Sehun tells honestly and with that honesty Sehun’s senses his wolf being proud.

Sehun flinches slightly when Jongin brings his hands over to his arm. Jongin’s warm hand stays on his arm and Sehun stares at Jongin’s hand, “I would want to be without the blockers when I am with you,” Jongin says in a bare whisper but his voice is confident and sure. Sehun takes a few seconds to pause and think. His wolf is over the moon over the fact but Sehun somehow wants Jongin to reconfirm it again; say it again with his own mouth. “Can you… Can you say it again?” Sehun requests again and beside him, Jongin smiles. He obviously caught Sehun’s surprise and excitement.

“No blockers when I am with you,” Jongin says hurriedly and Sehun leaves the wheels to lean closer towards Jongin. He pulls Jongin closer by the neck and rests his forehead against the other, “I could seriously cry now,” Sehun shakes, trying his level best to control his tears. Sehun brings his hands around Jongin’s body when he senses the omega’s subtle hint for a hug, “You can hold me, hug me anytime you want Jongin. Don’t be cautious.” Sehun informs the other and initiates the hug.

“I want us to heal and bond together from now on,” Jongin whispers close into Sehun’s ears and the alpha couldn’t be happier. He hides his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck and stays there where the omega’s scent is mild. He doesn’t want to get intoxicated and out of control now and thankfully, the omega is still learning to adapt to its non-blocker times.

“Okay,” Sehun pulls apart and gets back on the wheels. “Shall we?” Sehun glances at Jongin and focuses on the mirrors before driving back into the lane. Jongin nods in a silent agreement and continues to stare ahead but all of a sudden he calls, “Sehun,”

“Yeah?”

“How old are you?” Jongin asks nervously but with a hint of annoyance. He knows he is not going to get the actual number,

“23.”

“I didn’t know people age by hour,” Jongin rolls his eyes and Sehun laughs. His laughter causes the omega to get more annoyed and Sehun can’t help but continue laughing. “You have to keep asking until you reach my age,” Sehun glances at the sulking omega and Jongin rolls his eyes again while looking out the window.

As the mood returns normal between them, Sehun could sense Jongin opening up more to him. There’s a subtle change in the omega. There isn’t a huge difference in the way Jongin acts or the way his carries himself but it is the way how he reacts unconsciously to Sehun’s presence. His stance is still alpha-like; the way he stands and the way he walks but the shy smile, the sweet scent and the occasional contact makes Jongin more himself than he was.

Luck is in Jongin’s favour as no one in the restaurant gives a damn about his wolf. He tries to spot familiar faces anxiously for the first fifteen minutes but as time passed (Sehun wordlessly gave Jongin the space and moment to panic alone) he relaxes and focuses back on Sehun. “Tell me about yourself,” Jongin leans close to the table and looks into Sehun’s eyes. Sehun doesn’t want to admit how his heart flutters as Jongin stares at him.

Sehun glances down at the table and smiles. He would like an idiot if someone’s watching but thankfully, only Jongin’s eyes are on him. “You already know I am a working man,” Sehun starts and Jongin interrupts him with a clap, “How did you get in the school anyways?” Jongin questions curiously and Sehun scratches his head bashfully. “I know the chancellor and he gave me permission to be around.” Sehun answers,

“For how long?” Jongin asks him back. Sehun studies Jongin’s expressions and slowly he smirks, “I would love to be around and have young, sweet college dates…” Jongin rolls his eyes upon hearing him but his cheeks tell otherwise. “But, I promised to leave once I have you by my side,”

Jongin hums and looks away, staring blankly as if he’s thinking about something. “You knew about me hooking up…” Jongin mumbles, barely whispering the last words. He hides his face from Sehun’s stare but Sehun snorts in return. Of course he knew about it, “I do,”

“How do you know?” Jongin asks him. He’s playing with the hem of his sweater nervously without looking at Sehun. Sehun could smell Jongin’s eagerness between them. “Your parents told me,” Sehun replies and Jongin snaps his head up to look at him in less than a second; stunned and surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one after another... haha..  
> chapters seem to end and start with drama


	16. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is inconvenient. Love is untidy. Love is relentless, ruthless and rapacious. Done well, it's hilarious, playful and redemptive.  
> \- Gina Barreca

Jongin could not believe what he heard. Jongin did not think that Sehun might know his parents and on top of that, they spoke. Jongin’s heart beat increases its speed, making it difficult for Jongin to catch some air. He looks up at Sehun for the other to tell him more about it but Sehun keeps mum and watches Jongin. He is not fazed by Jongin’s surprise or shock. “The day is full of surprises,” Sehun chuckles, breaking the tension by laughing but Jongin doesn’t think he’ll be able to relax upon knowing it.

“What did she tell you?” Jongin asks Sehun. He believes his parents must have said a lot and his mother isn’t the type to keep things to herself. She must have spilled everything to Sehun which is why Sehun knows, Jongin hooks up random wolves. “Nothing much,” Sehun answers but Jongin glares at him, “But she told me to ground you.”

Jongin pouts and slumps down on his seat. Indirectly, Sehun did what she told. Jongin shivers as he remembers the night in the rain. He honestly felt like Sehun was warning him. “Why did you meet them anyways?” Jongin mumbles, finishing up whatever on his plate as he waits for Sehun’s answer. There must be a reason why Sehun met his parents and Jongin doesn’t want to jump into a conclusion that it could be about him.

“I told them it’s time for me to claim my mate and to give me their blessings.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. He can totally imagine his parents’ reaction. His mother must be overjoyed and his father must have felt relieved. Jongin focuses on the content of his plate silently, finishing every little bit as Sehun devours his own. There are a lot of questions in his head but Jongin doesn’t find them burdening for the time being. It is not as troubling as leaving his blockers moments hours ago.

“Where do you plan to go next?” Sehun breaks the silence, looking up from his clean plate. Sehun waits for Jongin to swallow and Jongin takes that moment to think. He would like to head back to his dorms and settle some unfinished works but the idea of leaving Sehun brings a weird heaviness in Jongin’s heart. Is his omega sulking at the thought of leaving its alpha?

“I am not sure.” Jongin says, glancing at the time on his phone, “But it would be nice if you can send me back to the dorms early.” Jongin tells Sehun and the alpha checks the time on his own phone.

“Do you plan on coming back to my place?” Sehun asks and that question surprises Jongin. He did not think of going back to Sehun’s place and now he doesn’t know what he wants. “Do you want me back?” Jongin asks instead of answering. It is best to know what Sehun feels and Jongin can decide after listening to Sehun. Jongin doesn’t want to seem like he cannot make a decision, “I want to know what you feel… I don’t want you to be troubled and hurt about…. Us,” Jongin says and whispers the last word.

“I thought about this but I think it is too early for us…” Sehun answers and Jongin catches the little sigh that escapes Sehun’s lips.

“What is that?” Jongin asks and all of a sudden he feels like he has an upper hand about the situation. Jongin feels equal in decision making and looking at Sehun now, makes Jongin feels a lot of thing. The alpha has a sad look but at the same time he seems not bothered. It feels like Sehun doesn’t expect much on what Jongin has to say about the question but at the same time he hopes and wishes.

“I thought…” Sehun starts but stops to shake his head. Jongin gives the other some time, watches Sehun hesitate on his words. It’s endearing to see Sehun in such situation. “I was hoping maybe you can live with me.” Sehun says softly and Jongin thanks the heaven for catching what Sehun said on time. He gnaws on his fingernails, thinking about Sehun’s suggestion.

“I am still studying,” Jongin answers mindlessly and the alpha makes an awkward smile. “And as a responsible student you’ll be going to classes without fail.” Sehun answers and Jongin truly believes Sehun has thought everything. He must have planned everything beforehand.

“I’m just saying what I have thought for us…” Sehun reasons when Jongin doesn’t answer him and the alpha shifts awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Jongin twirls his spoon and stares at Sehun’s beautiful nails. “What else did you think?” Jongin asks surprising Sehun and the alpha perks up to answer more. “A lot,” he answers quickly. “I thought that maybe we can start living together and sort our differences, bond the wolves and get comfortable with each other.”

Jongin smiles as he listens. “I think it will be nice if both wolves can get along and with time, as you age…” Sehun pauses to send Jongin a smile, “We can properly mate.”

“You still haven’t told me your age,”

“24,” Sehun answers with a teasing smirk to which the omega in him curls in happiness. Jongin rolls his eyes and pulls the glass of cold water close, taking it up to his lips. “You might not be thirty right?” He asks and takes a sip,

“If I am thirty?” Sehun asks back and Jongin stares at the other, judging Sehun’s expressions closely. “You are not thirty.” Jongin answers confidently but Sehun’s smirk breaks his confidence.

“Tell me…” Sehun distracts Jongin from thinking about his age, “What do you think of the plan?” Sehun asks Jongin and the omega stares at the alpha, looking directly into his eyes. He has to make the right decision. He has to properly think if he wants this step of life now. If he agrees, his life changes and Jongin will lead another life. But all of a sudden, a voice from inside him stops him. _“You’ll be living your actual life. No more faking and pretending.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating -(


	17. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love is missing someone when you’re apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you’re close in the heart.” 
> 
> — Kay Knudsen

Sehun stares at Jongin with eagerness. He has a feeling Jongin would agree to it. The omega doesn’t look troubled and when Sehun proposed the idea and what makes Sehun so confident that Jongin would agree to him is – the alpha. The alpha seems confident and for the first time Sehun is not hesitating about Jongin. Sehun repeats the question again, but this time a little slower as if humming to himself. Jongin looks up to him from his empty plate and licks his lips.

Their moment is interrupted when a waiter comes over to change their plates and Jongin gasps at the huge piece of cake in front of him. “Is it supposed to be this big?” Jongin asks, glancing at the waiter and at Sehun. Sehun snorts and shrugs but the waiter sends Jongin a confused look, “Yes, they’re normally served at this size.” The waiter answers. Sehun catches the surprise in Jongin’s eyes and he smiles at the waiter, “It’s fine. Thank you.”

“If you cannot finish it, you don’t have to finish it.” Sehun tells the other but Jongin shakes his head with his eyes fixed on the cake. “No,” he smiles and Sehun wonders why. Jongin’s smile is shy and the longer he stares at the other; he notices Jongin’s cheeks turning red. Sehun is curious to know what caused the blush on Jongin’s cheeks.

“We should share,” Jongin says, pushing the plate into the middle. Jongin shifts his gaze to look at Sehun and the heat on Jongin’s cheeks are prominent. “Since we’ll be living together, I think we should practice sharing food.”

Sehun doesn’t bother listening to Jongin after he confirms to live with Sehun. Sehun is too overjoyed and his alpha is on top of the moon. Unable to hold his smile, Sehun starts smiling from ear to ear while looking at Jongin. “I’m sorry I didn’t hear the rest,” Sehun says while trying his best to control his smile. His cheeks began to hurt with the way he’s smiling and Sehun doesn’t really mind about it.

Jongin rolls his eyes playfully and tells Sehun to grab his spoon, “Eat,” Jongin instructs and Sehun listens to his omega well. “But, I’ll move in…” Sehun stops eating to listen, “in the weekend. I have to fill some forms and clean up,” Jongin explains quickly before Sehun could misunderstand. He nods and takes a bite from the huge chocolate orange mix cake. It doesn’t taste weird but it doesn’t taste good either. “We’ll meet for dinner until then?” Sehun asks the other, making a plan for the omega and Jongin smiles knowingly, “Sure.”

“How old are you?” Jongin asks about his age again and Sehun almost choked on the cake. He stares at Jongin, pretending to be uninterested but internally he’s panicking. He wouldn’t know what to do if Jongin finds out his actual age and what if, Jongin finds him too old. Jongin has just hit 20 and Sehun is a few years older.

“25,” Sehun answers nervously, watching Jongin’s expression but the omega doesn’t show any remorse. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. The other drops the topic and starts talking about the cake in front of him. Sehun furrows his brows as he listens to Jongin’s cake comparison. It seems there’s a bakery that bakes better cakes and this; the one they’re eating is totally tasteless. “We should go there one day. It’s a bakery and a café. So we’ll get a cake and some hot drinks.” Jongin says mindlessly but Sehun suppresses his smile. He doesn’t comment about it but internally, Sehun is skipping and jumping. He’s beyond overwhelmed to listen to Jongin’s future plans with him.

“Shall we?” Sehun asks, realizing that time has passed. Jongin is supposed to get back to the dorms and before that, be at Sehun’s place to get his blockers. “We should share,” Jongin mumbles, reaching out for his purse, but Sehun growls, warning the omega. “When we go to the bakery, you can pay.” Sehun says and he swears, the smile Jongin sends him is blinding.

\--//--

“He didn’t greet me.” Jongin complaints to Sehun with a pout on his lips and Sehun only chuckles as a response. Sehun did notice how the watchman only greeted him but he did not expect Jongin to sulk when the watchman skipped him. “I am sure he will greet you once he realizes you’ll be living here.” Jongin turns to look at Sehun as soon as the walk into the private lift.

Sehun asks Jongin if he wants to go inside the house but Jongin shakes his head and looks for the blockers he kept by the door. It is tucked in the flower pot and as soon as Jongin holds the blockers, Sehun feels pushed away from the omega. He internally groans and growls. Jongin notices and catches Sehun’s discomfort. “I promise to use this only when I am in the college.” Jongin says, assuring Sehun.

“I feel like someone else now.” Sehun mumbles, holding the lift for Jongin and the omega steps in with a frown. He knows, Jongin understands what Sehun means. “I feel different too.” Jongin mumbles and Sehun glances at Jongin. “Which do you prefer?” Sehun asks, wanting to know if Jongin prefers to trap his omega or to release his omega.

“I prefer to be surrounded by your scent,” Sehun smiles when Jongin looks at him but that isn’t the answer he wants to hear. “A day with only my wolf…” Jongin starts as the lift door opens. The watchman nods and Sehun makes it obvious to the man that Jongin is his someone by reaching out to hold Jongin’s hand. The omega doesn’t flinch, “I feel relaxed, calm and contented. I am not jumpy, panicky and restless.”

“He’s reliable isn’t he?” Sehun hints towards the wolf and Jongin smiles, “Thank you.” Jongin says and leans against Sehun’s car. Sehun stops when he finds the other leaning by the door, looking at him and he raises his eyebrows questioningly, “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” Jongin whispers, tapping his fingers on the car and Sehun too, leans against the car to look at Jongin.

“Right now,” Sehun whispers, “I am the happiest alpha on earth.” Sehun tells the other. He honestly did not think that situations will change in one day. He did not think Jongin would open up to him in less than 24 hours but Sehun is somehow grateful. He had suffered for years and he can’t think of going through more pain. “You have no idea, what you’re doing to me, Jongin.” Sehun hears himself talking in a thick and heavy voice.

He wishes to walk over to Jongin and pull the omega into his arms, hug Jongin tightly but he resists his desire by imagining the hug. “Soon,” he tells himself.

\--//--

Jongin returns to his room with a huge grin and light heart. As he passes through some alphas on his floor, Jongin realizes, none of them are like Sehun. Sehun is on another level. His charm and aura are exceptionally powerful and dominating yet, Jongin felt safe and protected. Jongin shuts the door, locks it and reaches into his pocket for the sachet. Jongin stares at it as it weighs heavily on his palm. He walks over to the shelf and keeps it back inside the jar. The moment the blockers are enclosed in the jar, Jongin breathes heavily and looks around. A sudden wave of emptiness hits him and it takes Jongin some moments to understand.

He is missing Sehun. Smiling bashfully to himself, Jongin walks over to the bed and plops down to straighten his back. He hears his omega whining and he knows why. He is about to sulk too but Jongin decides to roll over and lie on his stomach. He taps his fingers on the bed, thinking and making plans. He should start packing; little by little. Although they have decided not to move in instantly, Jongin should start packing. He has a lot of things and most of them are dear to him.

Just as he’s about to make use of his free time and fuel his motivation, Jongin’s phone rings. He picks it up hastily without looking at the caller ID. “I could sense you,” Sehun speaks through the phone and Jongin smiles like a typical teenager. He tries to hide to grin from reaching to his voice and listens to Sehun’s calm breathing. “Even at this distance?” Jongin questions the other and Sehun hums,

“Why do I feel you have started to pack?” Sehun asks and Jongin widens his eyes in surprise, “I was about to! How did you know?” Jongin whisper yells into the phone and Sehun starts to laugh at the other end. “A wild guess,” Sehun chuckles and deep down in his heart, Jongin wishes to see Sehun’s face. “Sleep tight over there… I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sehun says and Jongin takes the entire second to drown in the calmness of Sehun’s voice. “Goodnight,” Jongin whispers back and takes a deep relaxing breath. As if being charmed, Jongin dozes off in a blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops woops


	18. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He who loves, flies, runs, and rejoices; he is free and nothing holds him back.  
> \- Henri Matisse

Jongin walks to college in slight nervousness. He is anxious to know what will the next second bring him and his eyes are wandering around in hope. Jongin successfully ignores every other presence that does not appeal to his omega and keens on one figure that could burst all the bubbles in his heart. Jongin is eager to see Sehun. He woke up in the morning thinking about Sehun and did everything else thinking about Sehun. The idea of having Sehun in his thoughts all the time brings a calm, peaceful emotion into his heart to which Jongin began to love and appreciate.

His friend meets him halfway but still Jongin feels as if he’s floating in the air, unbothered about the reality. Taemin snaps his fingers in front of his face, trying to get his attention but all Jongin could think of his; what time will Sehun meet him? How will they meet and what will he do when they’re seen together?

“Jongin?” Taemin calls and, Jongin finally snaps out of his thoughts to look at his friend. He hums while looking around and he feels left out. He skipped classes for only a day but it seems like everything in college looks different. “Where were you yesterday?” Taemin questions him and Jongin glances at the other. He shrugs. Taemin doesn’t need to know.

“I was out with someone,” Jongin answers vaguely causing the other to frown suspiciously. He didn’t intend to share the information but a sudden, quick desire to ‘claim’ made him spill the beans.

“Casual fling or…?”

Jongin smirks this time. This is not something he would want to share. Taemin whines unhappily next to him. Jongin pushes his hands into the pockets and starts walking away. Some omega girls start smiling at him and for heaven’s sake he feels extremely uncomfortable with their scent. He never felt this way before and neither they had smelt such way. It must be due to the fact; his omega has known its own scent and alpha.

Despite cringing at the unpleasant scent, Jongin welcomes their presence around him with a smile. The girl pushes her hair behind her ear and hesitates in front of him. “You seem different,” she whispers and Jongin panics slightly. He raises his eyebrows at her and asks her why. He hopes she doesn’t answer anything about scent but to his own horror, “Your scent is different today,” she says,

“How is it different?” Jongin asks her back and she smiles bashfully at him, a pink hue decorating her cheeks, “As if there are two of you,”

Jongin relaxes for a bit but frowns questioningly at her. He doesn’t understand what she means by ‘there are two him,’

“What do you mean?” Jongin mentally thanks Taemin for voicing out his thoughts. He glances towards his friend and back at the girl, waiting for her answer patiently. “I don’t know.” She answers and next to him, Taemin snorts. Jongin glares at his best friend and smiles back at the girl, “I don’t think I smell any different.” He tells her although deep inside his heart he believes the girl. He steps aside and walks away before she could continue and quickly pulls Taemin close, “Do I smell different?”

“I can’t actually distinguish your scent. At times you smell sweet and at sometimes your scent is dominating.” Jongin shakes his head and ignores the difference in his scent. As long as no one suspects him for being an omega he doesn’t mind smelling differently.

Jongin’s day continues as usual; classes, daydreaming and food but this time a new activity adds in his schedule – texting Sehun. A part of him tingles when he receives a message from Sehun. Texting Sehun becomes constant and Jongin doesn’t try to mask the smile or even be subtle anymore. It’s the simple, “I am eating” with a picture attached yet Jongin manages to smile so widely and stare at the picture as if he’s there with Sehun.

“God, you’re disgusting.” Taemin grumbles when they sit at their usual table for lunch and Jongin proceeds to pulls out his phone to snap a picture. “You’re jealous.” Jongin muses back, at the same time sending Sehun the picture and in the next minute, Jongin gets a reply from Sehun;

“I am coming.”

Jongin forgets his meal instantly and turns around to look out the window. He can’t see Sehun but he hopes the other doesn’t wait in a crowd. Jongin starts to think of how he should behave when Sehun fetches him and how he should react when his friends and the crowd catches them together. There’s a huge, determined voice in his mind deciding for him and Jongin caves in to listen to it; “We should only focus on the alpha,” Jongin would agree to it immediately but his coward human heart wavers. He is not ready to face it.

“You were smiling seconds ago and now you’re pale.” Taemin notes grumbling about Jongin’s mixed emotions. Jongin taps the table nervously, mentally counting the seconds and minutes before Sehun reach him. He should make up his mind now. One thing for sure, he’s not going to hurt Sehun. He cannot bring himself to be the reason to Sehun’s aches. After a long aching minute, Jongin finally decides.

The light on his phone indicates a message and Jongin checks his phone quickly. As expected, it’s a message from Sehun and Jongin packs his things. “I’m leaving.” He tells Taemin and walks away without replying to Taemin’s questions. He heads out of the cafeteria and when he’s out in the open, Jongin starts looking around for Sehun. He checks the message once again and another message arrives in his inbox, “Under the garage.”

Jongin frowns at Sehun’s message and squint his eyes up to look through the scorching sunlight. The garage is across the field and Jongin doesn’t want to walk under the heat. “Can you come over? I don’t want to walk under the blazing sunlight.” Jongin replies to Sehun and he waits hopefully. Despite the blinding sunlight, Jongin could feel his wolf anticipating excitedly.

He gets more nervous as he waits and when his eye catches a black bike; his worry disappears into thin air. Jongin meets Sehun in the eye through the black helmet and the alpha stops his bike right in front of Jongin, kicking the stand handsomely. For a second, they stop to look at each other and when Jongin smiles Sehun removes his helmet. Jongin could hear a few gasps from behind him and a few dramatic squeals coming from nowhere.

“Were you planning to kill someone with your outfit?” Jongin teases Sehun and the brief surprise caught on Sehun’s expression pleases him.

“No one but you,” Sehun replies with a smile and Jongin steps closer to the other. “Are we going keep talking or you have something interesting planned for me?” Jongin asks back and he catches the crowd’s reflection through the bike’s mirror. He tries to hear for something unpleasant but there’s nothing but gasps.

“Can we leave?” Jongin jerks towards the crowd, hinting to Sehun that he’s uncomfortable with all the stares and attention. Sehun shifts his gaze from Jongin to look. He scoffs and sends Jongin a kind smile, “They seem curious and trust me the one in the green shirt is mumbling something interesting,”

Jongin is about to turn when Sehun stops him, “You’re going to make it obvious.” Sehun says and Jongin frowns at the alpha curiously, “What is he saying?” Jongin whispers but instantly finds himself stupid for whispering. He smacks his own head and waits for Sehun to say something. “He said he did not think we’ll be something and another on the left said we look good.”

Jongin keeps staring at Sehun, unsure if he should believe the other or not. As he stares at Sehun, Jongin could see Sehun’s certain gaze. His alpha’s brown eyes are not wavering and neither they are suspicious. “Okay now, a lot more are gathering. I guess we should leave.” Sehun announces and passes Jongin a spare helmet. Jongin swallows nervously, remembering his first bike ride and he sends Sehun a look, “Ride safely,”

Sehun laughs loudly and puts on his helmet without saying anything. “Why is he laughing?” Jongin grumbles silently and hops on the bike, securing his hands around Sehun’s waist for less than a minute. Once he’s stable and comfortable on the bike, Jongin shifts his hand to Sehun’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have three more chapters :)  
> hehe..  
> keep up with sekai :))


	19. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret to happiness is freedom... And the secret to freedom is courage.  
> \- Thucydides

Sehun would not call their relationship comfortable for now. He’s not taking the risk of labelling something too quickly. He still wants to be cautious, just in case Jongin breaks his heart. Although he’s being careful, his alpha is reckless. The alpha flirts with its omega openly. Sehun loves to watch Jongin shy away despite the mask of not being affected by Sehun’s words. Sehun enjoys spending his time for Jongin, with Jongin and every second makes him breathe better.

After two days going back and forth from his house, Jongin shifts into his penthouse permanently. It was difficult to shift all Jongin’s things at once but Sehun manages to get all the boxes and bags fitted in his sedan in just one trip. Half of the items Jongin brought along were unnecessary but Jongin believes they will be useful at some point. It is also the first time Sehun went up to Jongin’s room in the dorm and luckily, he did not faint from the amount of scent blockers Jongin had put around the room. Jongin sent him an apologetic look and worked quickly to carry out all his things. Sehun had lost contact with his wolf in Jongin’s room since it’s the first time he’s in under control massive amount of scent blockers.

Sehun has also started to observe Jongin’s behaviour. He wanted to know how exactly Jongin feels when he’s around him. Sehun wouldn’t say Jongin is extremely comfortable but it looks like Jongin is comfortable around Sehun. He doesn’t hesitate, he doesn’t waver and he’s not jittery when the wolves are together. Even when they’re in a close proximity, Jongin doesn’t walk away. The alpha and omega has made a silent agreement to respect each other’s space and at the same time bond; slowly and naturally.

In the weekends when Jongin stays home and Sehun has to go to the office, Sehun sulks in the office, wanting to go home to his omega. Weekend is the only days in the week where he gets to spend the whole day with Jongin but sometimes the sudden meeting ruins his mood. But, it will all be well when he is greeted with a smiley Jongin in a space full with sweet omega scent.

“Do your friends not question you about me?” Sehun asks Jongin when they sit, huddled together on the couch for a movie night. Jongin reaches out to the chips bowl on Sehun’s lap and nods, “They do.” Jongin glances at Sehun as he stuffs his mouth with the chips. Sehun frowns at the other as Jongin speaks with his mouth full but tips his eyebrows curiously, “What did they say?”

“They are saying that we’re boyfriends.”

“Are we not?” Sehun questions back and Jongin bites his lips. He turns to look at Sehun suddenly with a pout and rolls his eyes. Sehun stares at Jongin in confusion so to ease his mind Sehun links his wolf to Jongin’s. It seems like the omega is over the moon but is shy to confess. “I can’t believe you invited someone to live with you….” Jongin mumbles but Sehun just don’t want to hear anymore.

He pulls the other close and links their mouth together. A kiss – A meaningful peck on the lips. Sehun doesn’t know what came upon him but the soft gasp that escapes from Jongin pulls him out from his daze. Sehun stares at Jongin who is beet red. “Sorry,” Sehun whispers, clearing his throat nervously. He can’t bring himself to look at Jongin, afraid that he messed thing up but his nose catches a pleasant smell, mixed with his own pheromones. Slowly, Sehun turns to look at the other.

“You’re an alpha but you shy away after kissing an omega.” Jongin sasses, surprising Sehun and the alpha gapes at the other. “I thought you…”

“I think, we got more comfortable now,” Jongin interjects and Sehun feels powerless by Jongin’s answer as if, the omega has a hold over him. Sehun smiles at the other, loving how Jongin is sure and confident with him, them. Sehun pulls Jongin close to him and puts his hand around Jongin, bringing Jongin to rest his head on his chest.

“Sehun…” Jongin calls him softly and he hums, focusing on the movie in front of them. Sehun have watched the movie five times but with Jongin in his arm, he can’t even remember the scene playing on TV. “Will you tell me how you knew I am your mate?” Jongin asks softly, with a hint of nervousness laced by curiosity. Sehun glances down to look at Jongin’s mass of tousled hair and kisses the crown of his head.

“”I don’t know what were you doing in the forest at that time,” Sehun starts watching Jongin shift to look at him. A question floats in Jongin’s eyes and he realizes, Jongin doesn’t know what Sehun is talking about. “I found you unconscious on the ground while going on run.” Sehun tells and Jongin freezes in his arms, slowly moving away from him.

“What?” Jongin whispers while looking away, staring at Sehun’s knee. Sehun knows Jongin is putting the puzzles together and he gives the other some moments.

“I didn’t know who you were. I’m not even from your town but since I was in my alpha form, the wolves connected.” Sehun thinks back of the night. He was on the run, free in his young form. He ran miles away from his home, hoping to build his strength and all of a sudden he heard a distressed cry. The scent that filled the air told Sehun that it was an omega and he followed it. He found a young omega unconscious on the ground. Sehun felt a pang in his heart and his alpha howled in ecstasy and pain. The urge to protect the omega rose in him and he carried the omega in his arms, following the trail left by the omega.

“Your mother received us at the door and your father almost bit my head off.” Sehun continues telling Jongin about the night since it is obvious Jongin doesn’t know this part. He was unconscious after all. “I don’t remember this,” Jongin whispers, massaging his head and Sehun nods, scratching his head, behind his neck as a habit.

“What did you do then?” Jongin asks him and Sehun stares into Jongin’s brown eyes. “I screamed at your father, requested him to allow me to stay with you but he chased me away.”

“Why?”

“He said you wouldn’t want this.”

Jongin freezes again and Sehun sends Jongin a blank look. What should he tell Jongin? That he knew about Jongin not wanting to be an omega from day one? Sehun chooses to ignore the heartache and focus on what he has now; his mate, Jongin in front of him.

“Did you tell him about marking me?” Jongin whispers, gripping the edge of the couch. Sehun nods and whispers back a yes,

Jongin chokes a sob and cups his mouth. Sehun watches Jongin shiver and shake on the couch and reaches out to comfort the other. “Why are you in tears now?” Sehun questions Jongin although he knows why.

“I had the blockers on me because I wanted to be an alpha but my father knew about you, yet he…” Jongin chokes, looking at Sehun with a big fat tear rolling down his cheeks. “Don’t hate him,” Sehun says, pulling Jongin back into his arms when Jongin relaxes and Jongin instantly weeps harder against Sehun’s chest.


	20. END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery.”  
> ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Jongin could stop thinking about going back to his parents. He keeps asking Sehun, asking the alpha he would want to follow but Sehun chooses to dodge the question and focus on something else. Jongin cannot help the pressure in his mind and heart. He has the urge and need to solve things and clear matters. It seems like Sehun doesn’t want to interfere with his family issues but Jongin should help Sehun. His family have caused great harm to Sehun and Jongin would not want the guilt to carry on for long.

“You want me to send you today?” Sehun asks as he clasps his watch around his wrist. Jongin shakes his head from their shared bed and rolls over to sit, “I have some other plans today.” He answers and Sehun quickly turns to look at Jongin. From Sehun’s stare, Jongin is sure the other might have sniffed Jongin’s plan and intentions. He started scowling and the air between them gets thick and stuffy.

“I have to Sehun,” Jongin starts, hoping that his explanation would justify his intentions. “My family have wronged you. I have wronged you, Sehun.” Jongin says, kneeling on the bed as he calls Sehun over. The alpha walks over to him with an uneasy look and stands in front of Jongin with his eyebrows raised. “If I can solve things with my father, clear everything out and solve puzzles and mysteries that are going inside my father’s head…”

“You shouldn’t go that far…” Sehun mumbles,

“I should. Please understand me, Sehun.” Jongin begs. “I need this off my head so I can live with you without a past.”

Sehun shuts his eyes and inches closer towards him. Slowly, Jongin leans in to hug the other and he hears the alpha’s rapid heartbeat. He brings his hands around the other and hugs Sehun tightly. “I don’t know what to say.” Sehun whispers in his hair and Jongin places a kiss on Sehun’s chest, over his crisp light blue shirt. He pulls apart from the hug and smoothens Sehun’s shirt while whispering, “I don’t want to crumple your shirt.”

“I will be back by sunset.” Jongin tells the other and Sehun releases a sigh, still looking unhappy. Jongin helps Sehun to button his top button and fastens his necktie with a smile, “Will you smile for me please?” Jongin teases the tensed alpha and Sehun glares at Jongin without a bite.

“Feels like you have shouldered my problem,” Sehun mutters and quickly, Jongin slaps Sehun on the chest. He pushes the other away and stands on his feet with a hiss. He has been kneeling for some time and the lack of blood flow brought an unexpected cramp. “This whole thing is my problem from the beginning Sehun. You only pushed me so I can solve things and be happy with my true self.”

“Maybe if I did not mark you on that day, this will not be happening.” Sehun mutters, walking away to take his coat from the chair and puts it on. Jongin stares at Sehun’s back dumbfoundedly. He’s not sure if he heard it right but for sure, Sehun is feeling lost and sad.

“Tell me,” Jongin struts towards the slightly taller one and turns Sehun to face him, harshly. “Do you regret it?” Jongin asks his supposed mate and Sehun frowns sadly, “I don’t but what if…” Sehun glances at Jongin and looks away for a moment. “What if your father says something and you change your mind?”

Jongin finally understand where Sehun’s insecurity is coming from, “I have to claim what’s mine.”

“What is yours?” Sehun questions him back and to change the mood and lighten the air between them, Jongin smirks and winks, “My identity and mate.”

\--//--

“Jongin?” His mother greets him at the door, sounding surprised and happy. “You did not inform us. I could have prepared a wonderful dinner.” She says, pulling Jongin in and he looks around the home he grew up in. Everything is still the same and Jongin turns to look at his mother, “Mom, where’s dad?” he asks, hoping that he could quickly settle things and go back to Sehun. She sends him a questioning look and starts looking (inspecting) Jongin from head to toe. He ignores her scrutinizing gaze and makes himself comfortable on the couch after getting a glass of cold water from the fridge.

“He’ll be back soon,” She says and joins him on the couch, turning towards him with a loud unspoken question in her eyes.

“Is everything alright Jongin? You look restless.” She asks him and Jongin nods despite feeling restless. He does not intend to tell her now or else he’ll have to repeat everything when his father comes home. It is better to say everything when both are together. “There’s something but I will wait for dad to be home first.” Jongin tells her and she frowns at him. Her gaze is restless now and Jongin can’t help but feel bad.

While waiting for his dad to get home, Jongin sends Sehun a text. The other replies him instantly with a “Be calm and respectful.”

Jongin snorts with a playful eye roll, “Stupid,” he shakes his head with a smile and catches his mother staring at him. He bets she still thinks he’s having scandals, texting his new catches, flirting with them endlessly. To be honest Jongin doesn’t even remember the last fling he had.

“Dad,” Jongin gets up from the couch and hugs his dad, “You’re off your blockers.” His dad notes right away and Jongin pulls out of his dad’s arms with a small smile, “Sit dad,” He plays with his fingers nervously and takes a deep breath,

“That night when my wolf was revealed,” Jongin looks up to his parents and looks down at shoes again, “Someone sent me home.” He hears his mom’s panicked gasp and glances up to see his dad staring back with an unreadable gaze.

“I guess you met Sehun,” his father says and Jongin nods, “He’s the one who got you off your blockers,” Jongin nods again and the old man hums, leaning against the sofa to straighten his legs.

The silence between them is heavy but Jongin decides to break it off by clearing his throat, “He marked me that night.” He says, looking at his father for some reaction,

“And I told him, you wouldn’t want it.”

“Why dad?” Jongin asks, controlling his emotions so he would not break down.

“What do you want me to do Jongin?” His father asks him back, “You grew up with the thought of being an alpha. I brought you up as an alpha and the morning you woke up was hard for us. You were going berserk, losing your mind.”

Jongin remembers that, “And if, I said yes to Sehun, do you think you’d accept him then when you were clouded with the thought desperately wanting to be an alpha but given an omega wolf?” His father questions him sensibly.

“I did him wrong dad and it’s haunting me.” Jongin whispers, looking at his dad hoping the older wolves could give him a way out of his guilt and misery. “I don’t feel I deserve him as a mate after putting him through so much.” Jongin says without minding his words, surrounding and all of a sudden he hears a familiar voice humming,

“I knew you’d say something like that.”

Jongin turns to look at the door and he finds Sehun leaning against the door with his hands folded over his chest. An amused smile graces the alpha’s face and Jongin is too stunted to respond. He watches his father invite Sehun in and the young alpha joins Jongin on the couch, sitting close to him. With his heart thundering in his chest, Jongin could sense Sehun’s alpha grunting playfully at him and continues staring at Sehun’s side profile. “You’ve been away from me for only three hours Jongin. Don’t stare as if you’ve never seen me before.” Sehun teases and it’s not Jongin who reacts but his parents chuckles at Sehun’s comment.

“What are you doing here?” Jongin whispers, asking the other. Sehun is wearing his working attire, the one he wore in the morning and didn’t he say he had a meeting?

“I just came to say that,” Sehun turns to face Jongin before glancing at his father. He sends a smile to Jongin’s mother and licks his lips, “Both of us have been living together for about two weeks now and I think we’ll be fine together.”

“So you finally courted him?” Jongin’s mother speaks this time and Jongin stares at his mother in confusion. “I remember making a deal with you both that I have to make Jongin stop hooking around but I didn’t make much effort.”

Jongin gapes at Sehun feeling victimized. “I just did what I had to do for winning my long lost mate and it did not take me long.”

“Why does this feel arranged?” Jongin grumbles under his breath and his alpha elbows him over his arm, “Ouch,” Jongin cries in pain.

“But what will you do about his blockers Sehun?” Jongin’s father questions and Sehun turns to look at the older and smiles, “We made a deal.” Sehun says, talking about the deal they made days ago. Jongin is only to use the blockers without Sehun’s presence or until he’s comfortable enough to be without the blockers.

“I don’t think you need to use your blockers at all Jongin,” his mother claims, “Why?” Sehun asks on his behalf and Jongin waits for his mother to share her opinion. “Earlier you didn’t smell like an omega. And like your father noticed, you are without your blockers,”

“What are you saying?” His father asks his mate and both Jongin and Sehun anticipate their interaction.

“He smells like Sehun, dear. Since none of us actually know Jongin’s scent, his actual scent will be masked by Sehun’s alpha scent.” She explains and Jongin glances at Sehun. “Taemin said the same thing to me,” Jongin voices out and his father seems to be in a deep thought. The two alpha shares a look and finally Sehun speaks, “I will leave the blockers decision to you, Jongin.” Sehun assures, reaching out to interlace their fingers and Jongin stares at their fingers.

“I’m sorry for everything you’ve been through Sehun.” Jongin whispers, apologizing to Sehun in front of his parents. He wants the burden in his heart to lessen. “I have forgiven you the day you noticed me Jongin. Let’s move on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the END for Courting your Lies.  
> BUT, i plan on writing an epilogue for this. Like their life after..  
> So if you can suggest some scene or ideas, I'd appreciate it very much.  
> Till then.... /adios


End file.
